


No Fur No Fun

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bisexuality, College, Danger, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Other, Roommates, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, pop5on22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: The story of Josh , a human in a world of anthropomorphic furs. When he goes off to college and starts his new life he has to learn to move on, keep, or adapt from the life he left in his home town.  If you enjoy anything you read please leave a comment because I love reading those.





	1. Fangs and Claws

Its important to know how the world got the way that it is. For a long time humans were on top of everything, and for obvious reasons. We were smarter, more creative, and had thumbs. But we were also terrible to the planet and its other life , we waged war on one another constantly, and it seemed that each year that went by society got worse. Then came the year of circumstances. A year filled with chance events that got the world ready and in motion for what was to come next. 

There was the nuclear war heads that went off in Europe, and the discovery of space rooks that are now thought to have been magic. The list of events goes on and on getting more weird, or life altering as, it goes. But what came after is what's really important right now. 

The world called it the great evolution. Around the globe animal kind seemed to catch up to the human race. It wasn't until 10 years later that seeing a tiger or a deer walking down the street in clothes, or having a conversation with a dog became normal. And it seemed that over time in some people's opinion, the furs proved to be better than humans. With them in society we started to fix the environment , there were less wars, and most species on earth were protected. 

But despite the many contributions and progress that furrs made to and for society humans , much like myself still weren't 100% comfortable with them. After centuries of lions tigers and bears being thought of as dangerous and deadly animals can you blame people for being a little scared to just sit next to one on a bus , or send their kids to school with them? The more harmless species like dogs, cats, squirrels, and birds didn't have problems but its the furs with fangs and claws that did. 

Which brings us to my freshman year of college. I was 18, and it was my first time being so far from home. I was just your average white guy , skinny and average height, not at all threatening. I thought I was a real ladies man, or a mans man with a face like a lead singer . My mom and dad dropped me off on campus and from there I was on my own. 

I had my schedule and my room assignment. I would be living with three other guys , Tyler, Ray , and Paxton. From there I went to find my dorm. Walking the campus was something amazing, I grew up in a time when furs were just as normal as humans but it was my first time seeing so many of them in one place. My parents were in no way against furs but like I said , its scary sending your kids to school with animals that were once thought of as dangerous. That's why for majority of my childhood I was raised in a neighborhood where the most exotic furs were dogs. 

I found my dorm and then my room shortly after. The door was already open so I just walked in. I didn't have much with me , just two bags of clothes and a suitcase of my stuff. I left my things by the door as I explored the apartment style space . Each person living in the space had their own room that was connected to a living room type area. I wasn't sure which room was mine so I checked each one to see if anyone was already using it. 

The first room I entered was inhabited by a Fur , he was a grey and black rabbit just a little shorter than me. His door was open but I knocked on it so he would turn around. He was still moving in or he just preferred for his room to be messy. 

Josh- hey 

He turned around to meet me in his doorway. 

Paxton- hey , you must be Josh 

I shuck his hand , his paws were so soft and kinda warm. 

Josh- yea I am 

Paxton- I'm Paxton, most people call me Pac 

Josh- whys that 

Paxton- something to do with Pac man, you must be looking for your room 

Josh- yea 

Paxton- well this room is mine , the one next to me is Ray's , on the other side of the living room I think his name was Tyler your room should be next to his 

Josh - thanks 

Paxton- no problem, and hey if you need any help with anything I'm here ,its my 2nd year after all 

Josh- I'll keep that in mind thanks 

I left Paxton's room and went to the other side of the apartment. As I was crossing the living room floor in walked this handsome wolf guy . He was an inch or two taller than me his fur was grey and light tan , his fangs were huge and those claws. I might have been in love if not for the fear. 

Ray- you must be Josh 

I was frozen for a moment but quickly caught myself. 

Josh- yea , who are you 

Ray - I'm ray , I've been waiting for you all day 

He walked up to me and instinctively i walked backwards to keep space. I felt like an ass but I was scared. 

Josh- you were waiting for me ? 

He saw that I was scared, he must have because he lost his smile and gained a slight frown before he took a step back. 

Ray- yea , I had a bet with Ty that you were human 

Josh- that's a wired bet 

Ray- not here , most of the campus are furs so humans are rare

I could see I had offended him, I sucked up my fear and held it down. I stepped closer and extended my hand out to him. Given my hand might have been shaking and I was sweating hard. He looked at my hand and his smile came back as he took it in his paw and shuck it.

Ray- first time being around fangs and claws 

He said as he still held my hand. 

Josh- that obvious? 

Ray- you'll get used to it, especially with Ty being next door to you 

Josh- what does that mean 

He let go of my hand and went to his room. I figured I would know in a moment. 

I went to check another room on the side of the apartment Pac told me my room was on. It was empty so it must have been mine. The room next door to me was open but the lights were off. Someone was sleeping in but I couldn't make out who or maybe I should say what they were with them under covers. 

I unpacked and settled in , classes didn't start for another couple days but I thought I'd be smart and get myself ready for when I had to get up in the morning. I went to bed .


	2. Cringe and move on

The next morning was strange, I was so used to my mom waking me up or the sound of dad watching football on TV that the absence of it all was enough to make me feel hollow and alone. I heard about how the first night away from home can be the hardest, I guess going to sleep early that night wasn't going to stop me from feeling something when I woke up. I must have been crying because Someone Knocked on my door.

I got up to open the door, I had forgotten to put on pants or a shirt but it was an apartment of guys so it probably didn't matter. When I opened the door I was staring at someone's chest , he was so tall i had to look up to make eye contact. I flicked on my bedroom light and I saw that he was a tiger. It had to be Tyler. My previous thought of how I should put on pants were driven away as soon as i noticed he wasn't wearing anything.

Tyler- you OK

Josh- what

Tyler- are you OK , it sounded like you were crying

Josh - you could hear that

Tyler- its the ears , I'm probably not the only one who heard you, but are you OK , the first night is always the hardest

I tried hard not to look but he was just letting it dangle in front of me, it put me at ease to see him like that though.

Josh- yea I'm fine

He noticed what i was looking at. He looked down at his crotch then back at me and got a cheeky smile.

Tyler- are you gay

Josh- what , no

Tyler- oh , its just that you keep looking at my

Josh- I'm not used to seeing other guys naked , like you are right now

Tyler- I almost forgot your human , I guess this is kinda strange for you , I can go put something on if its bothering you

Josh- no , your fine , wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable

He smiled and snickered a little.

Tyler- you sure your not gay

Josh - I'm not the one naked in another guys doorway

My mouth must have been running faster than my brain , I didn't hear what I had said until I said it. I blushed. Tyler laughed and started to go back in his room.

Tyler- funny and cute

I heard him but he shut his door before I could comment.

That was some way to start my day. Later on, after I got dressed and the sun was up, I left my room and found that Tyler, Ray, and Paxton were in the living room. They were all wearing clothes. Pac was watching TV on the couch, Tyler was eating cereal on the couch next to him, and Ray was plugging up his game console to the TV.

Paxton- morning human , we've been expecting you

Paxton laughed and so did Ray. I did a ironic haha laugh , I didn't quite get the joke.

Josh - morning Pac

Ray- morning Josh

Josh- morning Ray

Ray - have you and Ty met yet

Tyler- we met earlier this morning

Josh-yea we met

I didn't know why I was blushing but everyone saw it.

Ray- did you guys fuck

I stopped in my tracks as I was on my way to the door.

Josh- what

Ray - did you guys fuck , you know, have sex , make love .... fuck

Josh - I know what your saying, and no we didn't... fuck

Pac started laughing and Tyler said nothing , he was eating his cereal.

Josh- why would you think we had sex

Ray - your blushing, and I can smell your sweating

Josh - how does that mean that we had sex

Paxton- its what people do

Josh- but we just met this morning

Ray- me and Pac fucked in five minutes of meeting each other

Josh- really

Paxton- yea , it wasn't the best sex ever but it was fun

Ray- you know you loved it

Josh- so your saying that its normal for people to just ... have sex ... that quickly

Tyler- you guys , he's human, you know how shy they are

Everyone laughed as if to confirm what Tyler said. I tried to just note it and move on, but the idea was too much.

Josh- so if I did it with one of you guys right now that would be normal

Tyler- well I'd like to finish my breakfast first

Paxton- maybe not in the middle of the living room ether

Ray- and then one of us would have to actually be into you enough to want to

I had nothing else to say on the matter.

Josh - alright, I didn't realize you guys were gay

I started to continue my path out the door until once again I was stopped by the guys saying something that threw me for a curve ball.

Ray- who said anything about being gay , I mean sure Pac is gay as gay gets, but I prefer a nice V over a D any day

Tyler- yea we're only talkin bout guys too, women take time to get in the sack

I was gonna go check out the campus, but it didn't take long for me to realize I would be spending the day talking with the guys. I felt like a kid in his first sex ed class. It was apparent to the point of insanity that I was the only one in the room with any real filter for when it came to sex . But what I didn't realize was that I was the only one hung up on the topic.

An hour had went by and Ray finally installed his game. Pac had to go somewhere so it was just me Tyler and Ray. I couldn't shut up. My questions just kept coming until..

Ray- this is why we just fuck

Josh- what

Tyler- we get it , its weird for people to just get to it in your world

Ray - but take right now for example, if we fucked you right now I bet you wouldn't have any more questions about how we could do such a thing

Josh- I didn't mean to annoy you guys

They laughed.

Tyler- your not annoying , but it gets old talking about how people can do something when we could just be...

Josh- ...doing it

Ray- exactly

Tyler- we can just get it out of the way, if you want

They paused the game to look at me and that was enough to make me rethink siting in between them on the couch.

Josh- what right now

Ray- yea , unless you have something better to do

Josh- I don't but

Tyler- no one is forcing you

Josh- I know, but how would we even

They laughed again as they unpaused the game.

Tyler- you wanna know how we can have sex without it being weird

Josh- yea

Tyler- we don't get attached, sex is just that , we don't fall in love or start expecting things after, we fuck, and we move on

Ray - that's not to say we don't love people we have sex with , the best sex is with people you actually care about

Tyler- but its not a requirement, and that's the problem most humans and most women have with the idea

Ray- but mostly humans, 

Tyler- but don't feel bad, your in the majority that cant understand or doesn't feel comfortable, there aren't many places that teach people that sex is a normal thing, but like I said no one is forcing you

I didn't say much after that and honestly I didn't need to . We moved on and I think that was the last time in a long time we talked about sex. I found myself sinking into the couch as the guys gamed. I started to doze off and when i woke up i was laying with my head against Tyler's chest and Ray laying with his arm around me.

Your not supposed to compare furs to pets, but when I woke up with us laying together on the couch they felt like big puppies.

I got up from the couch and tried not to wake the guys. I slipped outside and went on a walk around campus. It was funny how I went from being terrified of my roommates having fangs and claws to talking with them about sex. Was it a normal conversation for roommates to have , was it a normal conversation for guys to have, maybe it was normal for furs.

The thing is, in a way I was into them , Ray and Tyler, but how would that even work. Those were thoughts I tried to put out of my mind. I was a freshman and classes hadn't even started yet , so the last thing I needed was to get involved with my roommates that way. But they made it hard.


	3. Falls Negative

It was day one. Classes were starting, and I knew that if I was having such shock moments with just my roommates then actual classes were sure to be something enlightened. I love college classes, they aren't like high-school. You don't have to wake up everyday at 6 in the morning to get to class unless you made your schedule that way, so I could sleep in. I got up around 10 to get to an 11:30 class. My roommates all seemed to be gone already so when I walked out into the living room I could feel they were missing. So strange how I only knew them for a few days and already I felt wrong when they weren't around. Or maybe I was still getting over their sitting me down and basically have a sex ed talk with me just the day before. 

Anyway, I got ready and was on my way. I remembered the feeling of being a small stone in a collection of mountains. The campus seemed to be a ghost town until then , and now that it was alive I was lost in the crowd. With so few humans around I got this feeling I was being watched no matter where I went. I tried not to come across as scared, after all it wasn't my first time around furs. It was my first time around so many , and so many of them had claws and fangs.

I was crossing through the quad when I finally saw one of the biggest groups of human people since I had arrived. It wasn't until I was close enough to read the signs and shirts they had that I realized they weren't students rather they were protesters. 

Myra- this school is an abomination

Tristan- flesh and fur do not mix

They were protesting sex between humans and furs. It was nothing new . Over the years there had been plenty of different kinds of protest, but they all advocated for one similar goal, keep the species separated. Some were against humans and furs , others didn't think it was right for predator species to mix with prey species out of fear. There were plenty of reasons for people to be against mixing, but the most important and undeniable were the cases of predator species being in relationships with humans and during sex they lost control. There had been numerous accounts of death by loss of control during sex, but they were few. Most people thought it was because furs were more animalistic that they had more cases of abusive relationships, but they fell under the same statistics of domestic abuse as humans did , no lower and no higher. 

I myself didn't have a firm stance on whether or not furs and humans should be in relationships , so naturally I tried to avoid the protesters. Being one of so few humans in a crowd of furs made it nearly impossible for the protesters to miss me as I walked by. I was just a few steps away from my class when I realized they were following me , and even more than that calling out to me. I put my head down and walked faster as I walked up a flight of stairs about to get to my first class . Before I could make it up the stairs they cut me off and stood in my path. 

Myra- are you a student here 

Josh- yea I am 

I tried to step around the girl only to be stopped by the guy. 

Tristan- are you aware of the dangers that you put yourself at risk of by 

Josh- let me stop you there , why are you picking me to give this speech to , how do you even know if I'm into furs or not 

Myra- people that live in primarily fur based communities are 23% more likely to become romantic partners with a fur 

Tristan- and when you pair that statistic with the statistics on a persons sex life while in college 

Myra- your probably at risk 

Josh- statistics are one thing but that doesn’t mean i fit into them , look I'm going to be late for class so if we can do this another time or never that would be really grate 

I stepped around them before they could say anything else. I did find it funny that they were right , I hadn't been on campus for a week and I was already having thoughts about sleeping with my roommates. But I wasn't about to let two complete strangers know that so they could grill me on life choices I hadn't made yet. 

As I made it up the stairs I noticed a guy had been posted up against the entrance watching me. He was a sloth about my height and dressed pretty similar to myself. He entered the building when I did walking beside me with a smile on his face saying he was ether really happy or something was up. 

Chip- that was a first 

I wasn't expecting him to say anything but I'm glad he did , it broke the awkward tension of him smiling following me and looking at me. 

Josh- what 

Chip- first time I've ever seen those two get shut up , and by another human no less 

It dawned on me that this guy was a sloth , I thought to myself "aren't sloths slow , how is he keeping up with me and talking so ... normal"? 

Josh- yea well I had to get to class so 

Chip- yea 

He put his arm around me as we walked through the building to my class. It was awkward and I would have knocked his arm off but he kept talking. 

Chip- so were you just trying to get to class or were you being honest 

Josh- about what 

Chip- being into furs 

I finally removed his arm from around me as we made it to my class. 

Josh- this is my class , shouldn't you be, I don't know , somewhere else 

Chip- this is my class too dude 

Josh- oh 

Chip- yea , but you didn't answer my question 

Josh- what question 

I walked in class and found my a seat and of course he sat next to me. 

Chip- you know there aren't many of you on campus 

Josh- many of what 

Chip- human , we got plenty of the Primates, like monkeys and apes for sure but humans are a rare thing dude

Josh- I kinda figured that out already 

The professor walked in and class started, luckily that was enough to get the sloth to leave me alone for a little while. 

Professor Doris- alright class welcome to class one studies of Film 

After class I tried to be the first one to the door , I didn't have another class for an two hours but I wanted to put some distance between me and the sloth. I got to the door down the hallway and outside in what I thought was good time but when I stepped outside he was already waiting for me. 

Josh- aren't sloths supposed to be slow 

Chip- common misconception, all sloths aren't slow , feral sloths are but , other than that sloths are just more likely to have a rare form of narcolepsy which they grow out of

I would have walked away but I could tell he wasn't trying to weird even if he was come across that way. 

Chip- you never answered my question 

He stepped to me and with his smile and how he looked back at me I found myself willing to open up a little. 

Josh- can I at least know your name , you know before you ask me if I'm into you 

Chip- my name is Chip , and I didn't ask if you were into me I asked if you were into furs 

His smile turned into a confused stair , I thought he was coming on to me but maybe he wasn't. 

Chip- I'm a part of an organization that works to better bridge the gap between furs and humans, predators and prey species, and inter species relations 

Josh- oh , I had no Idea 

Chip- Did you think I was coming on to you , I'm not like one of those alpha guys that thinks its cool to hook up with anyone on the spot, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join CSAG 

Josh- yea my roommates kinda made it seem like all furs are pretty upfront about sex and stuff 

He laughed a little and soon his smile had returned. 

Chip- your roommates were ether playing a joke on you or there in the small group of furs that believes that kind of stuff 

Josh- oh , well why would you want me to join SCAP

Chip- its CSAG , The Collective Species Affairs Group, and I thought you'd be a good fit because you went toe to toe with Myra and Tristan and we don't have any members who are human

Josh- I guess I could think about it 

Chip- that's cool no pressure or anything, but hey if you are into furs our meetings are a good place to meet the the ladies, or to meet dudes if your into that 

I blushed a little as his smile was getting through my weak differences. Ill admit it I've always had a soft spot for furs , a really soft spot , a soft spot I wouldn't mind being touched. But I was a freshman , I could't let myself get caught up in sex and relationships , I promised my mom and dad Id do better in college than I did in High school. But just because you promise something doesn't mean it'll be easy to do.

Josh- that sounds like it could be fun 

Chip- grate , what did you say your name was again 

Josh- Josh , my name is Josh 

Chip- cool , well dude I got a class on the the east end of campus so If you feel up to it we have meets every other Tuesday and Thursday in the big auditorium , I hope I see you there Josh 

He fixed the beanie on his head and put on his back pack before he got on his bike and left. I almost passed up an opportunity to make a new friend all because my roommates made me believe people would just ask for sex the same way they do a handshake. Or were they like Chip said "in the small group of furs that believes that kind of stuff".


	4. Like a dog

I didn't have it in me to confront my roommates after Chip enlightened me of their possibly playing a joke on me. Or maybe I just like the idea that if I ever felt up to it id only have to ask and they would sleep with me. Ether way I didn't press them for any answers, but that night I had something more important to worry about. 

Back when I was in High school I wasn't exactly the best student. I was unfocused and uninterested but what made it hardest for me to focus in class was my infatuation with this couple. This girl and guy who seemed to be made for each other were the only thing i could keep my eyes on during class. It took me a while to realize I was into the guy just as much as the girl. 

There was one time they hid in the boys locker room and had sex while gym class was running. I walked in on them and rather than stop or ask me to leave they just kept at it. They saw me and didn't care. I sat on the floor hardly inches away watching them make love. When they finished I got up to return to gym class but they stopped me and sat me down between the both of them. Before I knew what was happening the girl was sitting in my lap kissing me ,still naked I might add , as the guy told me about how he had noticed me in the past watching them. For the rest of that gym period I got to make out with the girl. The guy said I could do whatever I wanted with her just don't touch him because he wouldn't be into that. 

That was the beginning of a three way relationship. Almost every class the three of us shared together became an opportunity for them to put on a show for me ,and afterwards I could get a taste. But I never got to touch the guy , he knew I wanted to and I think that got him off more than anything. 

The girls name was Bianca, and the guys name was Brad. They were my everything for so long. Of course our relationship went further than sex at some point . We hung out together, went to parties together, it was more of a rarity for us to be apart than together. 

It was a few weeks after graduation when I told them I was going to college. We all were going to college and where I thought I would be the one breaking apartment from the group I found out we all were being separated. Brad was going to new York and Bianca was going to California. A few weeks later we spent our last few hours together laying in Brads bed watching some old movie. We weren't paying attention to the movie, and I think we hardly said a word . It was sinking in that we would be split apart soon. We knew we needed to make the most out of our last hours together but the gravity of the impending separation kept us frozen. No words no movement almost no breathing, we starred in the direction of the TV but we were really gazing off into space. Time was pulled from under us and it was time for me to go home. 

It was a long drawn out departure. As i opened the door to leave Brad stopped me , and pulled me into a hug. It was the most physically intimate he had ever been with me , as he held me close I could feel his heart beating against my own. We half broke our hug and when I looked into his eyes I almost cried but he kissed me. I was speechless. 

That was the last time I saw Bianca and Brad. That's probably why I didn't press my roommates, because I had to get to my room. I had to get to my room so I could open my laptop and video chat with Bianca and Brad. It was the anniversary of that day I walked in on them in the locker room. 

Josh- hey you guys 

Bianca was in her dorm room. I could only see her from the shoulders up but I could tell she was shirtless and probably more bare than that. It looked like she really left her mark it with the freshly spray painted wall art I saw behind her. 

Bianca- Hey Josh, your looking good as always 

Josh- same to you sweet B

Bianca- I cant believe you still remember that nick name 

Brad- well it fits you well babe 

Brad was also in his dorm room.Like Bianca he was shirtless but I he was laying in bed so i could see his full body , he was down to only his underwear. 

Brad- so Josh it was your first day today, Right? 

Josh- yea 

Bianca- how'd it go 

Josh- i got harassed by these species purity protesters , and I met this nice sloth guy 

Bianca- i heard protests have been breaking out all around your school since last month 

Brad- you should have went here , with me , to the predominantly human school , no protesters here 

Josh- it was the only school that would take me 

Bianca- you know you now that your in a college it'll be easier to get into others 

Josh- you mean transfer

Brad- that's not a bad idea , it be nice to have my two favorite people in the world back in range 

Bianca- then you should come here 

Brad- or you could come here , Patton University has a good art program too 

Bianca- yes but not as good as Sterling University, there are film classes for Josh and probably your thing too

Brad- my thing is living life 

Josh- you guys could come here, its not New York but there's plenty of new people 

Bianca- too close to home for me 

Brad- I could never be around that many furs 

Josh- I don't think there that bad 

Brad- you couldn't go anywhere else of course you got over them ... no offense 

The conversation dragged on for a while. We got to midnight and were still trying to convince one another to transfer to a point of repetition. We all needed to go to sleep soon but even as we began to yawn between every word and our eyes fluttered trying to stay open we stayed awake. 

Bianca was the first to fall to sleep and when that happened Brad and I had a moment to ourselves.

Josh- its getting pretty late 

Brad- I don't have class until tomorrow afternoon

Josh- I have a class at 7

Brad- you should see where things go with that sloth guy 

Josh- why do you say that 

Brad- lets get real it'll be a while before we all get to see each other in person again , it took 3 years for me to even kiss you, you deserve better 

Josh- I had Bianca 

Brad- we both know you were always into me more, that's part of why I Love you

Josh- you love me?

Brad- I'm not gay , I'm probably not even bi, but your not just some guy , I appreciate how loyal you've always been to me even though I wouldn't touch you you treated me as if I could do no wrong, your like my dog 

Josh- your dog?

Brad - I mean that in the best way, your loyal, always there , you don't interfere with me and Bianca in fact she loves you too , and I can be naked around you without it being weird , like a dog 

Josh- I get what your saying but can you never say that again please 

Brad- sure , but point is that you deserve more so find someone new 

Josh- but I love you guys 

Brad- you'll always have a spot in bed with me and B , but there's no reason you cant have someone of your own 

The conversation didn't go further than that. We both logged off and I closed my laptop. it took me no longer than it did to lay in bed for my eyes to shut and I fell to sleep.


	5. Sleep away

Tuesday was long , too long , but maybe if I had gotten more sleep the night before I would have been more awake. I was luck enough to only have classes that morning leaving me the rest of the day to sleep in my dorm room. I was heading back to my room around twelve. 

Along the way I was met with the displeasure of the dynamic duo. Tristan and Myra were back for day two of their protest on campus. With the help of other protesters they formed a blockade between the main campus and the dorms. It was impossible to go around without it taking an hour to get to my room, so I had no choice but to try to walk through the blockade.

As soon as Myra saw me she gave a signal to the other protesters and pointed in my direction. Tristan said something inaudible and before I was anywhere near the blockade it seemed they gathered closer together to form a stronger wall blocking my way. It was a barrage of the worst kind of people, people telling me how I should live my life when they didn't even know me. those assholes did it on purpose , I guess they didn't have it in them to come at me head on again so they had their followers do it for them. They flung statistics and shadowy morals at me as I tried to break through the flexible rope of people refusing to let me through before they said their piece. All the while i could see Tristan and Myra standing off to the side with deep grins of evil pleasure on they'er faces.

I was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed but they wouldn't let up. My tiredness became agitation, and at my peak of rage quitting I was lucky enough to be granted help. My roommate Tyler saw me as he approached the mess of protesters. When a tiger walks in your direction typically the crowd reaction is to move out of the way because of the fear of fangs and claws. I might have cowered like the protesters if I didn't know him, and that thought alone brought more same than anything that had been yelled at me already. He walked up to me put his arm around me and we walked through the protesters like string through a hole. 

Josh- thanks for the save 

Tyler- you looked like you needed a hand 

Josh - how are they allowed to harass people and block off buildings like that 

Tyler- the school gets paid by the protesting groups to have a few days on campus , but it cost a lot of money 

Josh- so they should be gone soon 

Tyler- yea , but they come back every couple of months, you get used to them over time 

We made back to the dorm and up to the apartment , It was just the two of us there . With our rooms next to one another there was this feeling of one of us following the other even though we both knew we were just heading in the same direction. 

Tyler- hey everyone is going to this thing tonight its like a species United thing 

Josh- someone was telling me about that yesterday, I was planning on going but I so tired 

Tyler- it be pretty cool if you came , I don't think a human has ever gone to a meeting 

Josh - ever ?

Tyler- well you remember what it was like the weekend you moved in , you hardly could stand to sit on the couch next to me and the guys without squirming

Josh- that was three days ago 

Tyler- exactly, your doing a lot better than most do

Josh - it didn't help that you guys told me all that stuff about hooking up and sex 

There was a silence but we were both still smiling not taking it too seriously. 

Tyler- OK maybe that was a bit much but I'm not afraid to say I only went along with it to see what you'd do 

Josh- what I'd do ? What did you think I would do 

Tyler- don't know , but it was worth it if only for the cheap laugh

It dawned on me that nether of us had opened the doors to ether of our rooms. We were standing in that hallway almost sandwiched together getting closer by the moment. 

Tyler- I don't know about you but I've never had a gay roommate , much less a gay roommate and two bi roommates, its almost like something out of a porn film 

Josh- yea I see what you mean 

Tyler- then just know that if your open to it , maybe it be nice to have a friends with benefits thing here

I blushed , I hate it when I blush. 

Josh- your serious this time 

Tyler- why cant we have some fun here and there , you make it pretty obvious that your not against the idea so... 

He stepped closer so close he was on my shoe a little as he leaned in and cupped my face with his fuzzy paw. 

Tyler- anytime your in the mood just knock on my door 

I couldn't speak , my every word came out as a stuttering mess of incoherent mumbling. He eventually stepped back and went in his room leaving me out in the hallway with tented pants. 

I took a long nap . While I was sleeping I was unaware of my roommates out in the living room. They were loud enough to wake the dead but I was sleeping so soundly the dead would be jealous. I only wish they had been louder so maybe I might have woken up. They went to the CSAG meeting , I was later told that they tried to wake me but when the heard my snoring they gave up. 

I really wanted to go. It would have been a good way to to meet new people or just get closer with my roommates.I could have even went after Chip , though I wasn't sure he went that way. I was literally sleeping my life away. But I thought to myself, its just the first week so there were sure to be more meetings. In fact I knew there would be another meeting Thursday so what was really the harm in skipping the one on Tuesday. 

It wasn't until I woke up the next morning with wet boxers from an all night hard on that I remembered the promise I made to my mom and dad. I promised to put school first , to do better than I did in high school but all I was focused on were guys. If it was that hard to stay focused on day three what luck did I have for the rest of the year. Tyler, Chip, Brad, and Bianca were constantly on my mind and there was still an entire school I had to meet. If that weren't enough there were protesters on campus that were sure to shame me for my interest in being anywhere near that school. But I didn't loom over those thoughts for very long. With roommates that had such good smell as they did I made an effort to wash my cum stained underwear as quickly as possible.


	6. Rib me

So a week went by and I still had not attended a CSAG meeting. I needed to get work done for class on the night of the Thursday meeting. I was doing what I said I would , putting class above everything else. But it was the weekend, and I had no work to be done. 

I was ready for my first college football game. Football, like most other sports became a thing of unparalleled suspense. With furs on the field football was a very different sport. There was a sense of real danger for the players. For a long time there were no new regulations on sports when furs were still relatively new to the world. After the first cheetah, and elephant were allowed on the field there was almost a complete rewriting of the rules for not only football but most if not all sports. 

But no matter how much the games changed a few things stayed the same. Tailgating for one has always been a constant. 

My roommates were already awake and out of the apartment when I woke up that Saturday morning. I could hear the people all over campus as I arose from my sleep. I got out of bed and opened the curtains of my bedroom window to the sight of trailers , fans , and cook outs as far as I could see.  
I was never much of an athlete, sure I ran track in high school, but sports weren't really my thing. But it wasn't about football entirely, it was about the experience, the community, and most importantly the free food. 

I made my way outside as quickly as humanly possible, I even had on my School gear. I ate so much food before I even made it out of the dorm parking lot. People in my opinion are inherently good , nice even, but furs are the kindest people you can meet. 

But in a world of furs food is a complex thing. Of course you wont find a cow eating a burger or a pig eating bacon but it was possible to find a pig eating a burger and cow eating bacon. Food in a world where a lot of the population is similar to the meat being eaten is a debated subject no matter where you live. The best thing to do is understand what your eating and who your eating it around. People understand the difference between Feral and Furs but its easier to make sure you don't do things like eat bacon around pigs just to keep the peace. 

I made my way to the quad where the only place that had more people was the stadium. Walking and eating can put you in a trance. With so many people offering free stuff it can be easy to forget to ask. I came to a table where there was a stack of ribs, I picked one up only to have my wrist grabbed. 

He was a lion with no mane and black fur, I almost thought he was a panther. He was my height and slim with blue eyes that I found myself looking into as he held me by my arm. 

Josh- I'm sorry were those yours 

Mason- yea they are

I dropped the rib back on the plate and he let me go before he started to go off.

Mason- do you usually pick up people's food without asking , because that's not a cool thing to do 

Josh- no I don't , I just .... 

Mason- you just what ? I don't know you, and there is no sign up saying take stuff that's not yours 

Josh- its just that people have been giving out food so I thought 

Mason- so you thought you could come hear and get a hand out , that's what this is 

I was going to walk away until he spoke to me drawing me back in. 

Mason- Fuck I'm sorry, my dad makes good ribs so I'd probably pick some up too if I were you 

Josh- I didn't mean to steal your food 

Mason- I know , look I'm just having a bad day , you wanna come inside 

Josh- inside your tent 

Mason- yea , I could use the company , let me say sorry for barking at you 

I hesitated but we soon stepped into his tent and closed it behind us. He pulled me up a seat offering me some of his food. It was a complete flip he was so calm and cool where just a moment ago he was ready to throw something at me. His every word felt like a glass of water on a hot day. And it was a hot day. I couldn't get why he was so nice , people were being nice all day but no one had gone so far as to invite me into their tent like that . It felt like he was going to be mad about the ribs but got over it, I just didn't know why.

Mason- do you go to school here 

Josh- yea, it's my first year 

Mason- its my second 

I began to sink into my seat beside him getting comfortable his previous vibe of rage and distrust had gone away leaving me with a nicer alternative . We watched as the game started on a huge flat screen TV he had set up. 

Mason- whats your name 

Josh- Josh 

Mason- you look like a Josh, Josh , I'm Mason, Mason Fields Jr.

That name sounded familiar. I was starting to put the memory back together in my head of where I heard that name before when Mason's dad stepped into the tent. It was Mason Fields, the Dean. I was watching game with the Dean's son. 

Mason- hey dad , hope you don't mind but I let a friend in the tent , he liked your ribs

Dean- not at all , I told you to invite your friends 

Mason's dad was built more heavily. Seeing Jr. And Sr. In the same tent made it clear that the Dean worked on his body frequently and with ambition. 

Dean- I have to take care of a few things in the office so Ill be back later , do you think you can handle being here alone for a few hours

Mason- I have my friend... 

He turned to me. 

Mason- what was your name again 

Josh- Josh 

He turned back to his dad. 

Mason- I have my friend Josh to keep me company dad 

Dean- alright , just try to stay out of trouble 

And just like that the Dean was gone again. 

Mason- sorry about that , you can go if you want , I just hate my dad thinking I don't have friends

Josh- why would he think that 

I over looked the fact that the tent we were siting in was clearly made for a group of people but until I walked by there was only one person inside. It was almost like a ghost town inside that tent , a ghost tent .

Josh- you seem like a cool guy , you let me eat your food

Mason- my dad is the Dean , people are afraid to hang out with the son of a guy that could kick them out of school 

He was right, that exact fear crossed my mind a few times already. 

Josh- I can stick around for a while longer, its not like I have anywhere to be 

Mason- cool 

We sank back into our seats and as I was watching the game to the corner of my eye I watched as Mason took out a blunt and sparked it. Needless to say I wasn't expecting him to just start puffing green in front of me when his dad , the Dean, was just in the tent moments ago.

He saw me sweating and eyeing him nervously. 

Mason- you want a hit 

Josh- no I'm good 

I tried to just focus on the game but I could see him still watching me. Then out of nowhere he leaned in and blew a big cloud of smoke in my face. He had the biggest grin on his face and he kept his eyes on me as if he were waiting on something. I don't know why but I laughed, that seemed to be what he was waiting for. He finally went back to watching the game. 

It was the 4th quarter and the game was almost over, we were loosing. By that time I had given in and was on a cloud of the highest high with Mason. We were laughing and eating all of the food talking about things so crazy I cant even remember them. We found ourselves siting on the floor, I was between his legs and he had his hands in my shirt feeling my chest as he rambled on about how we were the same person. I was starting to come down because I realized he had his tail wrapped around my leg. I don't think he meant to be forward or anything, he was just really high and comfortable with me. Or at least that's what I thought until I felt his hands go from inside my shirt to inside my pants. I was still high but had enough of my mind back to know sleeping with the Dean's son would be a bad Idea.

I quickly stood up and took a step back. 

Mason- too far ? 

Josh- no I just wasn't expecting ... I mean your the Dean's.... i just cant , it wouldn't be a good idea

Mason- I know what your thinking , the big bad lion is going to hurt you , but you don't have to do anything you don't want , we can just finish watching the game 

I couldn't think straight , he was just siting there with a tent in his pants high as I don't know what .

Josh- it was nice meeting you but I think I should go 

Mason- come on , don't go , I'm sorry 

I left the tent hiding my half hard on in my waistband. I could still hear him as I walked away. 

I went home. When I made it inside Paxton was passed out on the living room couch and Ray was sitting on the floor drinking something I assumed had alcohol. 

Ray- Josh, where you been man, haven't seen you all day 

Josh- I was around

Ray- you watch the game at all 

Josh- yea .... no .... I don't know 

Ray- so , you did and you didn't watch it , that's cool 

Josh- I think I almost had sex with the Dean's son 

Ray's eyes went wide and Paxton woke up suddenly and sat up. 

Paxton- you did what


	7. First

Mason was more than just the Deans son. Paxton and Ray gave me a full run down of his history at the school, and for a sophomore there was a lot of history. Rumor had it he was bipolar. He could flip on a dime , one minute he's impulsive and charismatic and the next he's angry and unhinged. But where he might have barked at me and then tried to sleep with me I couldn't see anything wrong with him. He was justified in getting mad at me for picking up his food , and he was high when he tried to sleep with me. The only thing that even remotely resembled him being bipolar was how quickly he went from yelling to touching but even that was a stretch. None the less my roommates advised me not to mess with Mason unless I wanted trouble.

What I didn't know was how hard it would be to avoid Mason now that we knew one other. We didn't share any classes together, but Monday morning came and it was as if I couldn't go anywhere without seeing him. I felt crazy ducking behind people and taking alternative walk ways to avoid him. He just kept showing up. I felt like he was following me until I realized he had been all over campus hanging posters. I waited until he walked away to check one out , he was on the poster, a poster for CSAG. He was not only a member but a head of the CSAG on campus. I face palmed myself as I thought to myself "awesome, now I cant go to that". 

My day was done as far as class and I was glad to get back to my room and just relax. Sure enough as soon as I laid in my bed and shut my eyes my phone began to ring. It was my mother, I took a breath and centered myself before I reluctantly answered it. 

Josh- hey mom 

Martha- hey honey , hows college life treating you 

Josh- its cool , I actually just got home and was about to...

She cut me off mid sentence like only she could. 

Martha- oh that's good , now how are your classes going, you didn't forget the promise you made to me and your father did you 

Josh- no I didn't forget, its only week two my grades are fine 

Martha- I want better than fine , don't you want better than fine , you don't want to coast by on "fine" grades like you did in high school do you 

Josh- I'm handling my grades mom 

Martha- good because you don't want to waist a chance at bettering your education, especially when it cost so much 

Josh- but mom I got in on a scholarship 

Martha- yes but we put the money on your card that pays for your food clothes and that fancy laptop we got you , even with a scholarship it would have been cheaper for you to stay home 

Josh- I understand 

Martha- are you sure you do because I keep a record of all your debt card transactions on my phone 

Josh- what ? 

Martha - oh yes , didn't you know I get alerts on my phone every time you use your debt card 

Josh- no I didn't Know that 

As I spoke with my mom I realized I forgot to close the door to my room as Tyler came down the hallway to get to his room. As he unlocked his door it was obvious he was listening in on my conversation. I got up to close my door and he finally went in his room. 

Josh- hey mom can I call you back 

Martha- and don't act like I didn't see when you paid 25 dollars on special condoms , who did you buy those for because They better not be for 

I hung up the phone and tossed it on my bed as Before I knocked on Tyler's door. He reopened his door as I was mid knock. 

Tyler- Josh , my man , house human, you come to take me up on my offer 

Josh- what , no, you were listing to me talking to my mom just a minute ago

Tyler- yea , what is that a problem 

Josh- a little , you weren't supposed to hear that 

Tyler- it didn't sound like anything too important just usual mom talk , besides I can always hear you 

Josh- what 

Tyler- yea its the ears, I cant exactly turn them off and our rooms are next to each other , plus the thin walls don't exactly help 

Josh- wait so you can always hear me 

Tyler- yea 

Josh- prove it 

Tyler- you cant sleep without jacking off first 

Josh- that's a lie , how would you even know that

Tyler- you moan a little when you cum, its kinda cute

My face went bright red. 

Tyler- I heard you talking to your friends one night last week , you were up really late 

Josh- OK , OK I get it you can hear everything

He stepped closer and I stepped back but not enough to keep space. 

Tyler- why are you so afraid to to let me touch you 

Josh- I'm not afraid, and you touch me all the time , like you are right now 

I took another step back and he took another closer to me. 

Tyler- not touch you like this 

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me back in. 

Tyler- I mean touch you like this

He slid his paw in my shorts and grabbed my cock as he eyed me. 

Josh- I ... I don't know 

Tyler- We both know your into me , the hard on your getting proves that , so what is it 

He leaned in and licked my neck as he groped me. 

Tyler- is it the teeth, are you afraid I'll bite you 

He slid my shorts down and pined me between him and the hallway wall. 

Tyler- or is it the claws , it cant be that because your letting me hold your dick 

He took a step back and stood in his door way as I was against the wall with my cock out. 

Tyler- come in my room and Ill help you get over whatever it is that has you scared, or not , ether way is cool with me 

He went and laid in his bed and beyond what I can explain I felt compelled to follow him. And I did! 

I closed his door before i got into his bed. He was taking off his clothes as I laid next to him , then suddenly he held me in his embrace. His fur was so soft against my skin and I could feel his heart beating against mine. 

Tyler- so how do you wanna do this 

I nuzzled my head under his chin as he held me closer wrapping himself around me more and more. It didn't take long for me to feel his cock against me. 

Josh- I don't know , I guess I just always imagined this being too dangerous to try 

Tyler-I'm gonna let you in on a secret, sex with me isn't different from anything you'd do with another human

Josh- but you have barbs on your ... 

Tyler- well yea there is that , but they don't hurt or anything ... I think

He unraveled himself from my body and I as i looked down his body I figured I was too deep to pull back. We went from on our sides to Tyler laying on his back and my head between his legs. It felt so warm having my body laid on his and his cock gave off such a heat I could sweat. 

Tyler- ready when you are 

I was teasing him at that point. My lips were so close to his tip just breathing so hard I knew I was driving him crazy. I could feel his hand running through my hair , he was trying to hold back from forcing my head onto his cock. I licked at it and could feel the barbs as my tongue ran over them. 

Tyler- fuck 

His body was clenching and he was moaning under his breath. I let his tip slide in my mouth with a muffled moan. He finally relaxed his body. The barbs made sliding off his cock more difficult but not uncomfortable. I was afraid my teeth might be a problem and that I may have been biting his cock as I sucked it. O realized he didn't care as he finally used his hand to grip my head and work it further down his shaft. He was so long I could hardly take half of him down my throat but that didn't stop me from trying. As his cock went down my tight throat i could feel his barbs once again making it harder to pull off of him but not uncomfortable. I drooled like a wild dog coating his shaft and balls and making wet stains in his bed. I could feel his cock bulging my throat out as it twitched almost violently. As I started to feel my jaw go numb I was surprised when he pulled me off of his cock. My face was a wet mess and so was his cock and the rest of his crotch. 

Josh- I'm sorry... for the mess 

I was still catching my breath as he flipped me around so we were face to face again. 

Tyler- I don't mind , your good at ...

He was catching his breath to and as we did I watched his cock twitch , he was so close. 

Tyler- that... your good at that 

Josh- why did you stop me 

Tyler- I didn't want to erupt in your throat, you could have choked or threw up , and I figured Id be a gentle tiger and try to warn you 

Josh- thanks but .... you still haven't 

Tyler- are you up for something a little more deep 

Josh- you mean ... 

Tyler- you got me nice and slick , I wont lie it'll hurt at first but you'll get over it easy 

We were both still so hard we leaking all over one another, I couldn't just get up and leave. I didn't want to leave. 

Tyler- I'm so close , you got me so close 

Josh- I've never let anyone do that to me ... with me before 

Tyler- not even another human 

Josh- no 

Tyler was so nice and calm even with a hard on stronger than a brick wall. He leaned in and licked the mess from my face as he grabbed my ass and pulled me in close. He worked his tongue into my mouth and it was so thick and wet as he groped my ass playing with my hole with one of his clawed fingers. Its something so existing and euphoric about how he held me with his clawed hands. I could feel his claws scrape across my skin coming to the edge of digging in but never piercing. He left claw marks on my body without ever drawing a drop of blood . I was so captivated by his tongue and his touch I didn't notice he had two fingers in me until he pulled them out and I felt the emptiness of there disappearance. He let me loose from his his but still held me close. 

Tyler- its gonna hurt, its gonna hurt like hell but if you trust me It wont hurt for long

I simply nodded my head and he laid me on my belly in his wet bed. He was on top of me , I couldn't escape even if I wanted to with his body on mine. I felt his cock press at my entrance and before he pushed it forward he gave me a moment to relax. I closed my eyes and took a breath and he pushed into me. His cock was so slick that despite how tight I was he slid in with virtually no resistance. He was balls deep and I was clenched around his cock moaning and clawing at the bed with my clawless hands. He laid flat on my back and held as still as he could for a long time. 

Josh- so deep 

Tyler- I know , just try to relax 

He moved only his hips pulling his cock out slowly. The barbs made my insides feel so ridged . The sound of his wet cock sliding out to its tip was like wet suction. I moaned as his every inch was pulled from me and I drooled into his pillow. He ran his hands through my hair petting me keeping me calm as we both could feel how his cock swelled and twitched inside of me. 

Tyler- your so tight 

I couldn't speak without it coming out as hot breathy moans. I could feel us both sweating from the intensity. He pushed back in and I felt more full than the first time. He repeated this cycle over and over again getting slightly faster each time until he was humping my ass. He wasn't going very fast when I felt him slide all the way in and start to cum. He held still and we both moaned together. 

Tyler- was that good for you 

Josh- yea that was good for me 

I did notice it until I felt him finish cuming but I had came hands free into his bed sheets. 

We laid there with him inside me for hours. When Ray and Paxton made it home and were looking for the both of us we were sleeping together in Tyler's bed. His cock had gone down and he pulled out and needles to say as everything drained out his bed became a warm white place for us as we slept. 

The next morning I woke up to find myself still curled up and cuddling with Tyler, he was purring as he held me close. I broke his grip on me and got out of bed my body was sticky and as I walked I could hear his cum in my footsteps and in my crevasses. It must have been enough to wake him because he soon was getting out of bed too. I was about to open his door to leave when he stepped behind me and pined me to the door. His wet cock was between my ass again and he pawed at my ass as he spoke in my ear. 

Tyler- you were just gonna go 

Josh- I have class 

Tyler- I do too 

Josh- so shouldn't we be ... 

Tyler- showering, and getting to class 

He held my ass cheeks apart and got a view of my gaping hole. 

Tyler- like I said, this doesn't have to be anything serious, just friends with benefits

Josh- yea 

Tyler- but you don't have to run off like you have to take some walk of shame , you give great head , your ass is so tight and tell me we didn't click yesterday, just look at my bed , look at us 

Josh- yea it was fun 

Tyler- then shower with me 

Josh- what 

Tyler- I want you to shower with me. Were going to be late ether way why not have a little more fun before class 

Josh- your serious?

Tyler- am I not currently holding you by your ass


	8. Two

Tyler and I got close those next couple of weeks. We agreed not to be anything serious but when you live in the same apartment and sleep together its hard not to get connected. We would take turns sleeping in each others rooms after we had sex. We showered together so often now it felt weird not having him near by. It didn't take long for Ray and Paxton to figure out what we were doing, but they seemed fine with it. And my grades seemed to still be in check so to the best of my knowledge everything was good. 

What I soon came to know was that the school was turning its head at me. 

My declaration to stay away from Mason kept me from going to a CSAG meeting for almost a month. Tyler didn't help me get over my reason for not going , he added another reason not to go. How could I go to one of those meetings when I had been expressly warned to stay away from Mason and now by staying home I was almost sure to have alone time with Tyler. 

My decision was easy until one morning I had class with Chip. It was a while since we last spoke but that day he gave me a few things to think about. He caught me after class when I went to the restroom. I heard him when he walked in , he was slurping from a straw of a big slushy. I was peeing in a urinal when I turned my head and he was standing to my side as if he came out of nowhere. I jumped and accidentally got pee on my shoes.

Chip- hey Josh 

I finished and went to clean my shoes with a paper towel before washing my hands. Chip followed me around keeping himself closer than any person should be to another person in the bathroom. 

Josh- hey Chip , did you want something 

Chip- yea I thought we should talk man

Josh- about 

I left the bathroom and he followed behind me , I'm sure there were a few people who saw us leave together that made jokes. 

Chip- you haven't been to a CSAG meeting yet 

Josh- that's what this is about 

Chip- yea man , I really thought you were cool , I thought you would fit in pretty good 

Josh- I just haven't had the time to make it to a meeting yet, its not like I'm one of those protesters who hates the idea of furs and humans being together or anything 

Chip- well that's good to hear , and I believe you but people have been talking 

Josh- talking? 

Chip- yea talking , and there are rumors 

Josh- what kind of rumors 

Chip- rumors that the reason you haven't shown up is because... 

Josh- because what 

He took a long sip of his slushy. I stopped walking and waited for him to continue. 

Chip- you should really get one of these they're like the best thing in the cafeteria 

Josh- Chip you were saying something about rumors 

Chip- oh yea , there's a rumor that you haven't shown up to a meeting because you hate furs 

Josh- what , that's crazy , I go to this college don't I , why would I go here if that were true 

Chip- people are saying they saw or heard you were mean to the Dean's son 

Josh- what 

Chip- yea there was a game a few weeks back and people said they heard him crying out for you to stop and then saw you leaving his tent 

Josh- that's not ... it didn't happen that way , there's more to the story

Chip- well you haven't been around to tell it dude 

He walked off as he slurped his slushy. There was a meeting that night , I had an opportunity to go and set things straight. I didn't do anything to Mason, I just didn't want to do anything with him while we were both high. Going to that meeting meant I was almost assuring myself that I'd see Mason again. I didn't believe he was bipolar and even if he was that would be no reason for me to be afraid of him , but Ray and Paxton painted a clear picture of what he could be like. I couldn't let rumors continue so I made up my mind , I was going to that meeting. 

Later that evening I was back home at the apartment waiting for it to be time to go to the CSAG meeting. Paxton showed up and sat himself beside me on the couch in the living room. We didn't speak , the TV was on and we were tuned in I suppose. 

Paxton- so , you and Tyler 

Of course we couldn't just sit there and not talk about the elephant in the room. 

Josh- yea 

Paxton - you too have been like a remote and batteries 

Josh- what do you mean 

Paxton- he stays in you 

I face palmed myself as he laughed. 

Josh- ha ha, good one , really 

Sarcasm must have been lost on him because he didn't seem to get that It wasn't funny.

Paxton- come on Josh , you let him have the first crack at you 

Josh- I don't think its any of your business 

Paxton - don't get me wrong , I see the appeal, his room is next to yours , your schedules are almost in sync, and he's nice, but Josh you have to know he's only interested in you because your a human

Josh- what 

Paxton- your human, your special, your body is weaker and softer than most furs maybe not softer than a rabbit but your still delicate , when he's in you it must be like fucking the equivalent of a five star prime rib 

Josh- why are saying all of this now so all of a sudden 

Paxton- I'm looking out for you, we don't get to talk too often so I thought I'd say my peace while I still can , feel free to keep banging the tiger or whoever but this is me warning you to at least figure out why they wanna sleep with you first especial the ones with the fangs and claws they love a soft spot to rest their big ...

I started to say something back but that's when Ray walked in. And sat on the couch with us. Why would Paxton say all that stuff , I thought he was cool I thought he was my friend, so maybe he was being my friend. He didn't say it directly but he did infer that people like rabbits because they are delicate and softer. Maybe I just didn't like the open conversation about my sex life. Maybe some furs did like humans for the same reasons they like rabbits , because they are delicate soft and weak. 

I wasn't about to continue that conversation with Ray in the room. If it were true how could he be honest about it when he's a wolf. 

Josh- so are you guy's going to the CSAG meeting tonight 

Ray- not tonight, I have a test to study for 

Paxton- I'm going to a movie with my friend Kara 

Josh- I thought you guys went to every meeting 

Ray- we go to most 

Paxton- its a good way to meet new people but around this time there aren't many people that show up 

Ray- especially with classes getting near exam time , all the big games happening

Paxton- and most people only come the first and last few weeks of the semester 

Josh- so it wont matter if I go 

Ray- oh it definitely matters if you go , your one of the few humans on campus and you still haven't been to a meeting yet 

Paxton- people talk 

Josh- don't tell me you guys heard about the rumors too 

Ray- well yea we heard them but we Know you 

Paxton- and we know you and Tyler are close now 

Ray- so we know better 

I left the apartment before Tyler got back , I didn't want him to talk me into his bed and out of going to the meeting. The meeting that night was on the lawn of the main building, the center of the school , the library. There were pillars and signs and a podium . Every one was in the grass mingling and all I could think was "don't let Mason see me". He was by the podium getting ready to speak and I had to try hard to stay out of his line of sight. I hid in circle of cheetah women. 

Fay-well hello 

Gena- what do we have here ladies

Liza- Someone new 

I was going to move on but the kept me in the center of their circle that's when Mason started to speak. 

Liza- whats your name 

Gena- why haven't we seen you before 

Fay- what a handsome boy 

Liza- he really is 

Gena- just my type 

Fay- handsome 

Liza- tall

Gena- and just the right amount of scruff on the face 

Josh- ladies ladies, please the speakers is .. um speaking, shouldn't we turn our attention to him 

They all looked at me before bursting into laughter. They let me go and that's when I noticed the male Hyena who was standing to the side. He was watching me awkwardly try to break away from the ladies as if they were really into me. He stepped into what was only seconds ago my place and commenced to make out with each girl in front of me as if to show me what a real man looks like. 

Mason finished his speech and as he did I saw him see me. I walked away getting lost in the crowd as he left the podium. I felt like a kid hiding from Mason the way I was , but as childish as I felt I still hid from him. As I traversed the crowd of furs I found myself bumping in to Mason. He caught me before I could fall back. He held me close with his claws almost ripping through my jacket. 

Mason- hey 

Josh- hey 

Mason- can we talk 

Its a strange thing when you realize how much of a hypocrite you are. All day I was fearing what rumors the school had spread about me but even after meeting Mason I almost believed the rumors I heard about him. 

Josh- yea, we can talk 

Mason- you feel like coming back to my place 

I nodded and finally let me go. We acquired the eyes of a few people during our short moment before we left the meeting. 

It was a long walk from the meeting to Mason's Place. He lived just outside of campus in an apartment by his self. 

Mason- so I wanted to say sorry for what happened the first time we met 

Josh- we were high , its not your fault 

Mason- that's the thing , I shouldn't have smoked with you 

Josh- it was just weed 

Mason- weed affects furs in a stronger way than it does humans

Josh- oh , I didn't know that 

Mason- it was reckless for me to smoke with you and even worse that we did it in my dads tent 

Josh- if its so dangerous for you to smoke why do you 

Mason- that's complicated 

Josh- I have time 

He grind at me . We were maybe half way across campus almost to our destination. I always wondering what it was like for furs having to walk so far because most don't wear shoes. 

Mason- So I might have lied when I said I don't have many friends because of who my dad Is , I'm not exactly much of a people person

Josh - you seem fine to you 

Mason- I'm high right now 

Josh- no your not , you don't look high , or sound high 

Mason- OK I'm coming down , but I'm still technically high

Josh- but why 

Mason- it helps me relax so I'm not as stressed as I usually am, the whole reason I'm on the CSAG council this year is because my dad wanted me to make new friends, but when that didn't help I tried something else 

Josh- that's why you smoke 

Mason- without it I'm stressed out and paranoid, but when I take too much or time it wrong I get ... impulsive 

Josh- like you did with me 

Mason- exactly 

We made it to his apartment and that's when I realized that we didn't drive which meant if I wanted to go home Id have to make that long walk by myself through the night. I hesitated when he opened his door , I wasn't sure if I should go inside. 

Mason- I'm not gonna come on to you again, I promise 

He walked inside and I did too. My first step was into a bunch of clothes on the floor. He flipped on the light and I saw that his place was more discombobulated than Paxton's room. 

Mason- you'll have to forgive me for the mess , I don't get many visitors 

He cleaned the mess out of the so I could walk with him to his kitchen. 

Mason- you want a drink 

Josh- is that safe , mixing weed and beer

Mason- I meant a soda , I'm 19, I cant buy beer 

He tossed me a soda and stood opposite of me on the other side of his kitchen bar. 

Josh- can I ask you something 

Mason- sure 

Josh - why try so hard 

Mason- I don't follow 

Josh- you tried pretty hard to get me to forgive you , and I do to be honest you didn't do anything wrong, but why try so hard 

Mason- like i said I don't have many friends, and up until i worked my hands in your pants that day it felt like we were getting along 

I agreed completely. We sat at the bar drinking soda not saying much but the smile on his face said he was just happy I was there at all. I started to look around his apartment with wondering eyes. The first thing I noticed was a picture of Mason his dad and a girl, she was a dragon which are very rare. 

Josh- You dated a dragon

Mason- what 

He traced where my eyes were looking then walked over to his bookshelf and picked up the picture bringing it to me. That's my mom , that was my mom. 

Josh- oh 

It took me a moment to process. 

Josh- your mom was a dragon?!.


	9. Be Honest

For those who don't know , Dragons are rare because they are the most unpredictable species known to earth. There are humans, furs , and then there are dragons. Furs can be animalistic and primal but are still level headed people that fit in everyday society. Dragons fit in society as well but are extremely territorial , short tempered , and impulsive . They tend to be rarely seen out in public because most live in communities of their own or in more extreme cases are shut ins. 

With that being said its even more rare that a dragon might be in a relationship . If they do its more likely with a fur than a human but even with that being said most people never live to meet the kids of a fur and dragon couple. To find out that Mason is half dragon is almost like finding a leprechaun or walking in a room with shatter glass. Ether it was amazing or very terrifying is my point. 

Josh- how is your mom a dragon, you don't look half dragon 

Mason- actually I can do this thing with my tongue, but its not that big a deal 

Josh- can you breath fire , or do you secretly have wings 

Mason- alright I'm not high enough to find that funny, now your just being ridiculous 

Josh- but your ... 

Mason- half dragon yes , but don't you think if i had wings or could breath fire you would have noticed by now 

Josh- well I guess so 

Mason- and real dragons don't do that stuff ether 

And there I was again believing in rumors only this time they more species specific. 

Josh- how are you even you 

Mason- come again 

Josh- how does a dragon and a lion get together and make ... 

Mason- well um ... how do I say this 

Josh- I know how sex works and where babies come from , I mean how did a dragon have a kid with a fur

Mason- oh , well dragons can have kids with anyone 

Josh- but furs can only have kids with people in their same species 

Mason- dragons aren't furs 

Josh- but then ... does that mean you can have kids with anyone or just lions 

There was a pause , clearly Mason had never thought to ask such a question. 

Mason- I don't Know , but to be honest I don't see myself being in a relationship where kids would be a problem 

Josh- how so 

Mason- there's no women involved 

Josh- I thought you said you wouldn't come on to me again 

He grind and for the first time someone was blushing other than me. 

Mason- its getting pretty late 

Josh- yea , I guess I should be getting home 

Yet another pause took the room as he scratched his head and kicked his foot thinking. I sat waiting for him to say what I knew he would , he had to. 

Mason- you can sleep here if you want 

Josh- really

Mason- yea , you don't have to if you don't want to 

Josh- oh no I'll stay , thank you 

Mason- yea , wouldn't want you to have to walk alone at night 

Josh- I could get myself home safe 

Mason- I'm sure

His sarcasm was adorable even if he was questioning my ability to get home by myself. 

Mason- you can um ... sleep on the couch 

We both looked over at the couch , it was covered in clothes pizza boxes and a number of things that shouldn't be on a couch. 

Mason- or you could ... 

Josh- I could ? 

Mason- sleep in my bed ... with me 

Josh- just sleep 

Mason- yea or I could sleep on the couch 

Josh- Mason 

Mason- yes 

Josh- I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed don't you 

We went to his bed room and took a moment to actually get in bed. At first neither of us took any of our clothes off but Eventually I kicked off my shoes. Next thing I knew Mason was taking off his shirt , and I took mine off shortly after. I should not have taken off my shirt , I didn't have the same fur as Mason keeping me warm under his particularly thin bed sheets. I actually started to shiver. 

Mason- are you cold 

Josh- I'm fine 

Mason- you sure 

Josh - yes , I'm fine 

He shrugged his shoulders and went to sleep. It took me a while longer to drift off but I did . 

When I woke up the next morning Mason was holding me , for the second time he had his paws in my pants . I tried to remove them but that only made him squeeze my crotch with his clawed grip tighter. Any movement I made seemed to only draw me deeper into the clutch of his warm fuzzy body. 

Josh- Mason ...Mason... Mason I need to pee 

Mason- five more minutes 

Josh- five more minutes and your bed will be wet 

He raised his head and yawned.

Mason-what 

He squeezed my crotch as if to check what he was holding and the second that he knew it was me he pulled his hand back leting me go. 

Mason- fuck 

Josh- Its alright 

Mason- no its not , I said i wouldn't 

Josh- we were sleeping, and I don't mind 

Mason- you don't mind 

Josh- I was cold and you kept me warm 

Mason- oh alright, well ... I have class In a little while 

Josh- I'll see myself out 

I got out of bed and started to get dressed on my way to the front door . Mason was out of bed following just behind me . 

Mason- last night was fun 

Josh- yea we should hang out again 

I had my shoes on and was nearing the door. 

Mason- yea I'd like that 

I started to open the door but was stopped by a paw on my hand before I could twist the nob. 

Mason- Josh , I need you to know something before you go 

Josh- OK ... but can you let go of my hand first

He let me go and we talked by the door. 

Mason- No one knows that I'm into ... you know 

Josh- humans 

Mason- guys 

Josh- oh

Mason- yea 

Josh- but you seem so I don't know ...care free about ... I mean you were holding my ... 

Mason - I know but , I've never told anyone, the reason I looked for you as hard as I did after what happened in the tent isn't just because I don't have many friends, you found out something that I had been hiding for a while and I ... I ... 

Josh- needed to know I wouldn't tell anyone 

Mason- does that make me a bad person

Josh- no but this is a lot to process

Mason- I don't know what it is but you get me to open up , I haven't smoked since yesterday morning and I still feel high as I did then 

Josh- that's really sweet but ...

Mason- and I do want you to be my friend, I really do but ... 

Josh- but 

He leaned in and so did I . Our lips met and his hand held my face in place while i mirrored him. He pulled back just as quickly as he made his move. 

Before another word could be said we went from the door to the floor in no time flat. He really could do things with his tongue, it was a lot longer than It seemed especially going down my throat as we undressed one another. The clothes on his floor made for a good spot to sit as we made out. 

It was different being the dominant one for a change but he was so scared of doing anything I wouldn't like that I found myself guiding us further along. As far as furs go Mason almost mirrored my body in size and height even down to our cocks. I wasn't gentle at all with him , as soon as his pants were off I made him sit in my lap . It might have been better if we used something to make it more slick but my pre helped enough. As he rode me I choked on his tongue gagging on it as if he was fucking my face. We were locked into one another with a rhythm. With his arms around my neck I felt his claws going through my hair while I held his ass with both hands making him rock back and forth. His tail coiled around my arm as I started to get relentless. He finally broke our kiss and as we looked into each other's eyes moaning in tune with one another I started to cum. I fell back and didn't move that might have been the biggest load I've ever had. He laid in my arms until I pulled out of him.

Josh- so does this mean we're dating 

Mason- I'd like that 

I felt My cum running down Mason's legs onto me and his floor as we laid on what was now undoubtedly dirty clothes. 

Josh- the tongue thing 

Mason- yea , was that too much 

Josh - no it was cool ,felt nice, do you have any other dragon things about you 

Mason- a few things ,but right now...

He motioned to his cock , he still had yet to cum. That's why when sleeping with furs you cum second, there is no telling how long they will take to get off. 

Josh- I forgot you were a lion 

Mason- if it helps I can do a roar when I finish that way you know I'm done , that is if the warm white stuff isn't a good enough indicator 

Josh- that might actually be cool

Mason sat up and I stayed on my back. He spread my legs open and got between them lining himself up with me. Before he could push forward there was the sound of his door bell. 

Mason/Josh- fuck


	10. Down is Up

Mason and I got to our feet hurrying to put our clothes back on as we heard another rig from the door bell. 

Josh- were you expecting anyone 

Mason- no , I should be in class right now so I wouldn't have even been here

The door bell stopped ringing and thats when we saw someone trying to look through the window. We both hid behind the couch. 

Mason- its not my dad 

Josh- then who is it 

Mason- I dont know , it could be one of my neighbors 

Josh- wait .... why are we hiding if its not your dad 

Mason- no one knows Im gay 

Josh- and they dont have to , Im just a friend who's at your place early this morning , its not like anyone can smell gay 

Mason- yea but they can smell sex 

Josh- oh yea .... well if its your neighbors its none of their business 

He was so scared his claws were ripping into his couch. He finally took a deep breath and got to his feet. 

Mason- I dont know about this 

Josh- Im just a friend, nothing happened, and even if it did its none of their business whoever they are 

He approached the door slowly looking back at me with his every step for reassurance. He gripped the door handle and you could feel the split second between the door being closed and the door being open. To our surprise whoever was at the door had gone and in they're place was a box infront of the door. I bursted out laughing. 

Josh- it was a delivery person 

Mason- its not funny

I kept laughing until Mason wiped his head back at me with an unamused glare.

Josh- ok ok 

Mason- you should go 

Josh- yea I'm extra late for class 

I side stepped my way past Masson and out the door feeling the moment had been killed. As I walked away I could still feel his stair until he grabbed my hand. 

Mason- Im sorry, its not that serious 

Josh- its ok I understand 

Mason- I want you to come back though 

Josh- I will but I really need to get to class 

He let go of my hand and we exchanged a neutral glare at one another that said "I understand but I should go". 

I almost felt bad leaving. I dont want to make him out to be a sick puppy but Mason had this vibe about. The way a kid thats kept in the dark for five years and then is let into the light for an hour doesn’t want to go back in the dark is how I felt as I left Mason. 

Classes that day were long, longer than usual. I think it was around the time I was leaving my second class that I realized I was in my first real relationship. In high school I was a part of Brad and Bianca's relationship but it was still their relationship not mine. I was just a ride along. It felt like there was glow around me all day and the only thing keeping it from being brighter was my having to sit in class when I wanted to be somewhere else. I promised my mom I wouldn't make the same mistakes that I did in high school in college, and I wasn't, it was something completely different. 

Later on that afternoon I made back home to the apartment. The rest of the guys were there in their rooms including Tyler. He stepped out of his room and into mine as I entered my bedroom. 

Tyler- you didn't come back last night 

Josh- yea I was with a friend 

Tyler- anyone that I Know? 

As I dropped my things on ny desk he stepped behind me and pushed his crotch against my ass. 

Tyler- was last night a date 

Josh- no it was nothing like that 

Tyler- you sure , cuz it looks like you got lucky 

I stepped away and he sat on my desk. 

Josh- I dont know what your talking about 

I couldn't tell him about Mason, Mason wouldn't want me to. 

Tyler- your wearing someone else's pants so unless you just like the extra breeze, I'd say you and whoever got your clothes mixed up 

I checked my pants and sure enough there was hole in the back for a tail. I must have picked up Masons pants that morning when instead of my own when we were trying to hide from the person at the door. 

Josh-I had to wear these for a class

Tyler- sure you did , look we both agreed what we do has no strings attached but you dont have to lie if your seeing someone 

Josh- its not that I dont want to tell you the truth its just 

Tyler- so you admit you aren't telling the thruth

Josh- I...I...

He laughed as he got off ny desk and approached me. 

Tyler- look I dont care , all I need to know is that its still cool for us to do what we do 

He held me by my hips as he looked into my eyes. We said nothing and it got a little awkward. 

Tyler- that was a real question, is it alright for us to 

Josh- oh ... I dont know ...I dont think so 

Tyler- oh 

He let me go and took a step back. 

Tyler- so its serious 

Josh- I thought you didn't care 

Tyler- about you seeing someone else no , about my not being able to fuck you now yes 

Josh - I just 

Tyler- no its cool , relax, one of us had to get into something sooner or later 

He left my room abruptly and I was speechless, not because I was surprised or he came of some kind of way but honestly there was nothing to say. 

I had a stack of homework to get through but before I could even lift my pencil or crack open a book I got a notification on my laptop of Brad wanting to video chat. 

Amazing how in one day my love/sex life was directly affecting my school work. That morning sleeping with mason kept me from getting to class on time and then Brad just had to talk to me when I was starting homework. 

I answered the video chat and was surprised to see Brad was back home in his old bedroom. 

Brad- Josh 

Josh- Brad 

Brad- hows it going 

Josh- its going well I was actually about to start some... 

He cut me off. 

Brad- yea thats all good man , hey I was wondering when was the last time you spoke to Bianca 

Josh- it's been a while , why do you ask 

Brad - she and I are having some ... issues 

Josh- does it have anything with you being back home 

Brad- what , no , its a school holiday or some shit, I came home to vist the folks for a little while 

Josh- what happened with you and Bianca, why are you guys having "issues"

Brad - its a long story man but the short of it is she came to my school and tried to surprise me with some late night fun 

Josh- that sounds good 

Brad- yea but I had a girl with me that night ... in my bed...naked 

Josh - oh 

Brad- yea , but its not like we all haven't found ourselves a few side pieces while we're separated, I bet you even got your own by now

I didn't say anything. 

Brad- wait I was joking, did you really find someone, or is it more than one 

Josh- its not like that , I dont even know if its anything serious 

Brad- it doesn't have to be serious, but tell me about him 

Josh- how are you sure its a "him"

Brad- because I know you, now tell me about the guy 

Josh- I dont know , he's a nice guy , funny very chill but thats only when he's high 

Brad- hey nothing wrong with riding the green clouds every once in a while, what does he look like 

Josh- hes my hight, skinny but still pretty strong I guess, he's a lion 

Brad- hold up , he's a lion 

Josh- yea 

Brad- your talking about a fur , a lion, your into one of those 

Josh- is something wrong 

Brad- I told you to find someone for yourself 

Josh- and I did 

Brad- I didn't mean one of them 

Josh- I didn't know you had a problem with furs 

Brad- I dont but your not one of them , your human, its not right 

Josh- I dont see anything wrong with it 

Brad- he could eat you

Josh- furs dont do that 

Brad- but he could if he ever got mad enough , say he doesn't have the fangs and claws for it 

Josh- I think your being closed minded about this 

Brad- there is nothing wrong with furs but furs and humans shouldn't be together that way , its dangerous and I cant imagine the sex being great, how would that even work 

Josh- Brad I actually have a lot of homework 

Brad- dont be like that , your still my dog 

Josh- I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore 

Brad- you asked me not to but I never agreed, but your still the closest thing I have to a best friend I dont mean to be a dick but I dont like it , but If your into this lion guy Ill suck it up 

Josh- that means a lot

Brad- yea but back to me for a sec , If you get a chance I need you to talk to Bianca 

Josh- and say what 

Brad- anything, just try to get her to talk to me or something, I can't lose her we've been together since grade school

Josh- Ill try 

Brad- I know you will, but Ill let you get back to your homework 

Josh- thanks 

Brad- night 

Josh - night 

At that time I had no idea the ramifications of that short conversation. I had forgotten the fact that Tyler could hear through the walls which meant he probably heard I was seeing a lion . And beyond my that I now was in the middle of Brad and Bianca's "issues". Why did it all have to happen around the time exams were starting? But at the time my only real concern was when I would have time to see Mason again. 

He stayed on my mind all through the day and night. How could anyone do math or write a paper when they had love on their mind. I wasn't in love , but the feelings that you get when you start a new relationship can be configured for love. Its knowing that you final met someone who wants you and you want back . Its knowing that you final found something that feels right , how do you keep yourself from running to it. Even after I finished my homework I had to sleep and that in itself was a war. I tried to shut my eyes but every time I did I saw his face . I touched myself as I almost moaned in the act of wetting my sheets through my boxers. Midnight came and I still couldn't drift into sleep because a dream was still happening in reality.


	11. Cold Comes

A few weeks had passed and there seemed to be a shift in my life. Lets be honest I was never the kid in class that sat in front and hung from every word the teacher said , so it shouldn't have surprised anyone that my grades as of post exams weren't all that special. I was passing so I didn't waste a semesters worth of money, but I wasn't about to tell my mom the specifics of my reports. 

Tyler and I hadn't been talking for a while since I started seeing Mason. I don't think he was jealous or anything, its just that our friendship was a very physical one so naturally out of respect for Mason space was inevitable. But I started to question was it worth it. Mason and I were beyond the honeymoon phase of our relationship were we could do no wrong to one another. Day by day I started to realize things I wanted to be better between us and for the most part they were centered on one thing. 

Mason was beyond paranoid about people finding out he was gay, especially his dad. It kept us from going out together or even being seen around one another. If we happened to bump into each other during the day he would walk in the opposite direction rather than say anything.

I understood the fear of coming out , I remember when my parents found out I was bi it was far from pleasant. It was my sophomore year of high school, a late night home alone. I was a teen boy home alone with nothing to do and three computers in the house. What do you think I did? I made it an event. I had hot dogs and nachos made for when I was done. My laptop was hooked into my TV so I could watch everything on a big screen, and with no one home of course I had the volume up. I took off my clothes and got into bed and did what came naturally. I had a video playing of two guys having sex with a girl. It got to a scene where while one guy was fucking the girl the second guy came up behind the first and started fucking him. I was zoned out , I didn't hear when my parent's car pulled up in the driveway. There were three parts to what happened next. 1 my parent's walked in on me jacking off, 2 my dad broke my laptop while my mom ran out of my bedroom and 3 after everyone calmed down they asked me if I was into guys. It was the most awkward conversation I think I've ever had , and not only because they didn't let me put my clothes back on before having said discussion. 

So I understood Mason being afraid of people finding out he was gay , I lost a laptop when my parents found out. But he was letting his fear stand in the way of us actually being in a relationship. The most we could do was meet hat his apartment and hang out there. I love hanging out with Mason, but It gets old never being able to do more. 

We went an entire week where it had become clear he wouldn't be seen with me so he tried to make up for it. He cleaned his apartment that Monday and surprisingly enough his apartment felt like a whole other place. Tuesday he let me smoke all of his weed , a decision I came to regret because pink eyes are not good for class. Wednesday we had sex , and not just any sex. 

He let me use him without any restrictions. He gave himself to me to do with whatever felt right. And no matter how many times I came the second I tried to talk about going out he was ready for another round. I was so drained I could hardly stand and I could tell he felt the same. 

Thursday and Friday we didn't speak. I told him I wanted to get out of his apartment and he said if I wanted to get out I should leave. We were heated I told him "fine" and that I wouldn't be back until he saw me somewhere that he didn't live. I regretted my choice of words and my decision to leave almost simultaneously as the event happened. I was pressuring him to come out and I didn't mean to. He called me none stop those nights, but I couldn't answer him. If I answered the phone I'm sure he would have won me over with his calm voice and we'd be back to square one. 

As much as I regretted what I said I did say it and I wanted to stick by it. I didn't want to pressure Mason but I didn't want to be in a relationship where I felt I was being hidden. It was a rock and hard place but If I was worth it I felt Mason would make a compromise and come see me like I told him I wanted. He knew were I lived. He knew were I ate lunch. He knew plenty of places that he could come by and see me, but he didn't. And maybe not answering my phone for 4 days wasn't nice but I told him what needed to be done. Never before did I think I would be the one giving someone an ultimatum but I was. Ether see me in somewhere other than his apartment or he wouldn't see me at all. 

Winter break had arrived so I was going home for a few weeks, I thought maybe a little time would be good. I made the decision that I would start answering his calls again, I was really missing the sound of his voice. My hope was that when I got back to school Mason would have come around.

My dad came to pick me up from campus. Growing up as an only child me and my dad got really close , we didn't always see eye to eye though. Sometimes its like he and I are copies of the same person just standing on different sides of a line. My dad always wanted me to be an athlete because like him I had the natural physique of a runner in high school. Most of my family was in pretty good shape and are very athletic. Some people compare my dad to body builders and my mom stays in yoga mode. But my mom never got to be a soccer mom , and my dad never got to cheer for me at a football game. I was never an athlete so you would think it wouldn't come as a surprise when I decided to go to school for film. My parents weren't disappointed, at least I don't think they were, they just weren't thrilled about it either. 

Riding home from college was a long unpleasant journey. My dad didn't say much and honestly I wasn't sure how to start a conversation. For two hours we drove in what could have been utter silence if not for the radio, I suppose we were sitting in "radio silence". 

My dad spoke in a series of grunts and that only included actual words when grunt couldn't replace complex speech. He wasn't an angry or shy he was just a man of few words, and it didn't help that he was an athlete and I his son was an artist. 

We were sitting side by side but the distance between us was clear enough to fit a wall , and it felt as though someone had done just that. But like I said me and my dad were close. Sure my child hood was full of awkward moments trying to connect with my father , but there were times when I did. For all the moments that we spent together in silence and visible discomfort in our relationship with one another there were also moments when we were father and son. 

We both loved picking fights. If there was a debate we would jump in it head first , especially with one another. Growing up I think my dad started to speak to me like I was his age when I was five. I gained a vocabulary and sense of the world that most kids didn't have , sure being an only child kept me in a bubble but I was still ahead of the curve in my opinion. Me and my dad would argue for hours not out of rage and sometimes not even because we needed to , it was a game for us. Debating was an ongoing game between he and I and where he had most of the points as I grew up I came to be real competition. But the real fun was in when we found ourselves debating with someone else. There is no joy quite the same as making someone's head spin together with my dad. We turn into fact checkers or news people spit roasting people on a stick that is "being out witted". 

I might not have been an athlete but I could be just as competitive as my dad. Sure he would always beat me at anything out right physical but we would make anything a competition. Finding lost keys , guessing the answers on a game show, finishing our food we were always competing. No matter who won mom would always be there in the end to make the winner feel like top dog as well as make fun of us for whatever ridiculous trials we put ourselves through. 

And if there was one thing me and my dad had fun doing it was talking about girls. Most kids hate talking to their parents about their relationships but my dad was cool. He felt more like a friend than a parent when it came to my love life. I think its because I never really dated anyone growing up that my dad was so calm and supportive of me having a girl friend or having contact with a girl in general. When he found out I was bi is when it became awkward for him to talk about girls because we started talking about guys too. But he was nowhere as pushy as my mom was. My mom was hell bent on setting me up with people while my dad encouraged me to find my own relationships while giving suggestions of who to find them with. 

Joseph- so hows school going 

It took two and a half hours for my dad to say anything , but it was something. 

Josh- everything is fine 

He grunted and it was his way of saying "good good" . 

Another 15 minutes went by. 

Joseph- your grades doing alright 

Josh- yea I'm passing everything 

Again he gave me a grunt for "good good". 

We would be home in just a little while longer when he asked me the question I expected to get from mom first. 

Joseph- you meet anyone yet 

I gave the question a moment to fester before answering. My parents we're cool people some might even call them progressive but dating a fur could be the straw that breaks the horses back. I was lucky enough to have them be alright with my being into men but furs are different. 

Josh- what do you mean , like friends? 

He raised an eyebrow at me. 

Joseph- I was speaking more of anyone special 

Josh- I met the dean 

Joseph- not that kind of special, you know what I mean 

He nudged my shoulder with his. 

Josh- oh , not really, no 

OK so I lied , Ill just have to break the news later. But me and Mason were going through things and I wasn't sure if Id actually need to tell my dad anything. No use in telling him I'm seeing a lion if I end up single when I get back to campus. I hated thinking that way but it was one of the more logical views I had.


	12. Film

The life of a lie we tell ourselves is only as long as the pain we wish to dismiss but truth always has power to set us free, that might be one of the few most important things that stuck with me from film class. Some of the greatest films have a protagonist who from the beginning will tell themselves the same lie time and time again so that they might be able to move forward, but its only at the end that they realize the truth would have brought more peace . In truth life acts the same way sometimes , we lie to ourselves so that we might feel better because we don't know what will happen if and or when we embrace the truth. 

Winter break was to be four weeks, four weeks back home with my mom and dad and time to see my friends. Its strange how you don't realize how many friends you have until you need them. Nothing against my parents but to come home and only see them would a bit of a wasted opportunity to see people I haven't seen since graduation. But I didn't have many people to call. 

Week one of break was slow. With little to no one to visit or hang out with I was forced to stay home. There is nothing worse than having your mother ask you "why don't you go hang out with your friends today" and your only possible response being a sad reply of "I don't have any friends to hang out with". 

There was always Brad and Bianca but my parents weren't to comfortable about me seeing them. In high school the most my parents knew about what the three of us had going on was that they were not the best influences on me. I remember feeling my moms eyes burning holes in the back of my head as she watched me walk down the block with Brad and Bianca. But despite everything even I couldn't call them my friends, we were something else entirely. I'm ashamed I went a week without telling them I was back in town. After being split apart for so long I hesitated seeing ether of them because of an almost fear of awkward vibes you get when you see someone for the first time in a long time. 

It was almost Christmas and I had spent a week and a half at home. No calls no text not even an email came my direction. I thought for sure my new college roommates would at least text me but it just goes to show how little we had connected during my time at school. I will admit to getting a few texts from Chip. His only concern with seemed to be weather or not I'd seen some viral video of someone from school. It was of someone walking through campus high or drunk beyond their limit rambling about how he hated himself. The video itself was sad but of course the Internet took a lot of things out of context and made it into a catchy song. In the end you couldn't even see who the guy was , and the only thing you remember is the music they played over his rant. 

I was even more surprised not to get a text or call from Mason. I thought to myself maybe I waited to long not to answer his calls , especially since they seemed to no longer be coming. I was ready to just put our fight behind us. My thought was that over the break Mason would realize he should come out , but so far I was realizing that coming out wasn't something he could rush. Sure I still wasn't happy with being hidden away like a skeleton in the closet but Mason and I felt like a good match and I didn't want to loose him. I always hated how In movies or TV people fall in love but you never really know why but I new why I loved Mason. It wasn't just because of the sex , which was great, or how good he looked, it went deeper than that. I loved how after we had sex he would hold me and purr in way that made me feel safe. It makes me laugh how even though nine times out of ten his apartment would be a mess he would still be high strung about how things looked to the point of nagging me like my mom. We both love making fun of old cliche movies. The way we can talk about anything for hours without ever being board of one another. And he's half lion half dragon how could that not be a turn on, its terrifying but still. 

With only two days left before Christmas Hail Prairie, my neighborhood, was covered in snow and I decided that would be the day to get out of the house. I woke up late in the morning almost afternoon around eleven. I got dressed, and headed down stairs. I could hear my dads workout music coming from the garage and something sweet coming from the kitchen. Sure enough, my dad was doing his usual preChristmas workout and my my mom was baking for the family we would have over for the next few days. 

My dad being the fitness fanatic he is has always strive to keep in shape but around the holidays is the only time he isn't on a diet or strict workout plan. To prepare for the days in which he knows he will undoubtedly stuff himself with food he works out almost none stop for up until the point when guests start to arrive. He runs in the snow , lifts weights, and even has an obstacle course set up in our back yard since it extends out into the woods.

My mom on the other hand, even though she tends to keep up with my dad, is the source of all things sweat . She becomes a contestant on a cooking show making dishes for days to feed a small group of people one day. She makes so much food that we started telling the homeless shelter to pick up food the days after major holidays. 

But those are just my family's traditions. My dad works out till he cant stand and my mom makes enough food to feed an army of men. I never really stopped to think whats the thing that I do , whats my overly done tradition. But I suppose It be regulating my mom and dad. I keep my mom from making so much food we cant pay the light bill for the month. And as my dad got older I made sure to keep him from working out like he was still in his twenty's, or at the very least I tried to. 

I made my way to the kitchen where it was a clear culinary war zone. My mom had 3 cakes in the oven and was whisking batter for what what I assumed would be brownies. 

Josh- morning mom 

Martha- morning, honey its almost afternoon , I was starting to wonder If you'd ever wake up 

Josh- yea I guess I was out for a while , but hey I felt like going out today so... 

Martha- well thank heavens, I was beginning to think you were turning into a shut in 

Josh- ha , yea well I wanted to go see my ... friend, but I need your car 

Martha- who's this friend, is it a girl 

Josh- no mom 

Martha- so its a boy , that's alright too but, remember honey only one road offers the chance of mama being a grandma 

Josh- what , mom no , he's just a friend, that's all 

Martha- of course I'm not telling you to go and get any old mule pregnant, a nice girl with a pretty smile 

Josh- mom 

Martha- or a boy , a boy is fine to , you know I love you no matter which way you go 

Josh- mom , please can I just have your car keys so I can go

Martha - afraid not honey, I need my car so I can go get more eggs later, ask your dad if you can take his car 

Josh- alright 

I left the kitchen and walked to the back yard through the back door in the living room. My dad was in the garage running on a treadmill. He was covered in sweat running strong. He had a chant he would say under his breath "I am the mountain and I am the tide" no one knows where it came from but its like his work out mantra. I tried not to get to close , with how hard he was running his sweat was flying everywhere. 

Josh- Dad 

He didn't hear me so I raised my voice.

Josh- Dad 

Again no response. I noticed he had an earpiece in and was listening to something. 

I raised my voice one more time. 

Josh- Dad 

Martha- Joseph 

Before I could hear my own voice I heard my mom yell from the kitchen at my dad and off she got his attention. He slowly stopped the treadmill and got off it taking his ear peace out as well. 

Joseph- what is it son 

Josh- can I use your car to go see a friend 

Joseph- a friend, is this a girl friend 

Josh- dad please can we not , I just had this conversation with mom 

We both laughed.

Joseph- you haven't driven a car in a while 

Josh- I know but my friend is just down the street

He gave me grunt and a raised eyebrow as he scratched his chin. I had to look away for a moment as sweat started to drip from his face enough to form a pool of it on the concrete of the garage. 

Joseph- alright 

He reached into his pocket and tossed me his car keys and along with it a wave of sweat. I caught the keys and felt the sweat hit my face. I clenched up as I felt it role down my face and my dad got back to his work out. 

Josh- thanks 

After washing my face I left and was on my way to Brad's house. I knew If I'd told my parents where I was going they'd rather me stay home but I need to get out of the house . I needed to see someone other than my mom and dad, someone I could talk to without feeling I need to censor myself. 

Back in high school we would all hang out at Bianca's house which was just around the corner from my parent's place. Brads house was a last resort for a hanging out spot. He and his family lives in what some might call the bad part of town. His family had money and their house proved it but Bell Fields is not a nice place. There are two kinds of people who live in Bell Fields, those who want a cheap place to live so they can save their money, and those who need a cheap place to live because they cant save their money. Its still just as nice a place to live as anywhere else in town if you only look at the houses themselves but its the people who make it dangerous. 

Pulling into his driveway I felt eyes watching me from people sitting out in front of their houses. 

An unknown phenomenon is why you tend to see so many furs that you'd think to be harmless kind people in Bell Fields. You rarely see a wolf , lion, or tiger but there are plenty rabbits and foxes. And no amount of cute cotton tails and whiskers is enough to make the fear of imminent danger go away. 

 

I was sitting in my car waiting for a good moment to get out when out of nowhere Brad taped on my window. I rolled down the window. 

Brad- why are you just sitting in my driveway 

Josh- I was about to come inside 

Brad- I saw you when you pulled up , you've been out here for almost ten minutes 

Josh- I was .... putting on my jacket 

Brad- it took you ten minutes to put on a jacket.... so that you could get out of your car and walk inside my house 

Josh- yea 

Brad- whatever man , are you coming inside or not 

I got out of my car and followed Brad into his house as quickly as I could while still trying to hide my discomfort. We made our way down stairs to the basement which seemed to be converted into a bedroom. 

Brad- they moved me down here so they could use my bed room as a guest room 

Josh- yea my mom and dad turned my room into an office when I went to school , I'm sleeping in the guest room of our house 

He threw himself onto his bed face up crossing his arms and his legs as he looked up at some poster on the ceiling. 

Brad- yea well anyway did you talk to Bianca yet 

Josh- I haven't had a chance to 

That was a lie , I could have talked to her at anytime but I didn't because I didn't want to be in the middle of their fight.

Brad- come on Josh , I really need your help , your supposed to be my dog 

Josh- I thought you were gonna stop calling me that 

Brad- I never agreed to that , but Josh don't you want the trio back together 

Josh- I do, I just ... 

Brad- what is it does it have something to do with the lion guy 

I didn't answer. 

Brad- that's a yes , what he do 

Josh- nothing, he didn't do anything 

Brad- he must have done something

Josh- he didn't.... I did 

He sat up in his bed and looked at me. 

Brad- what you do 

Josh- I pressured him to come out , to stop hiding that he was seeing me, but it wasn't for me to try to push him into something like that , I should have been patient, we still had fun without ever having to leave his apartment

Brad- look Josh Ill level with you , I don't give a shit about this guy I really don't , what I do care about is Bianca so I think you should just say fuck him and move on 

Josh- how is that leveling with me 

Brad- I'm being honest, he's just some guy ,and he's not even human how long did you think things were going to last

Josh - he's not just some guy 

Brad- whatever Josh , the important part is that I really need you to get over this guy and talk to Bianca for me , all of this stuff with the lion is just extra, I told you to find someone to occupy your time but you weren't supposed to forget who you belong to 

It was then that I realized I really was just a dog to Brad. He only tolerated my being near him so that he could use me to amuse himself and fix his problems. I started to replay every conversation and every moment shared with him. I assumed that because our relationship was special to me it was special to him but time and time again he made it clear he didn't care. I fooled myself into believing there was something there for so long and I guess it took going away and coming back in order for me to realize it. 

Josh- I don't belong to you 

Brad- I didn't mean it like that 

Josh- I think you did 

Brad- Josh , your my dog , your supposed to be loyal... to me 

Josh- and do what you say? 

He waited a moment before he said anything. 

Brad- yes


	13. Rabbit and Crocodile

The gravity on a persons heart can change in an instant going from light as air to earth shattering. Imagine that one of the few people in your world has just shown you their true face. I couldn't help but think of a story my dad would tell me growing up about a rabbit and a crocodile. 

The rabbit came to a river and needed to get to the other side in order to reach a field of carrots, the crocodile arose from the water and offered safe passage. The rabbit had no other way across so when the crocodile opened his jaws the rabbit jumped in. To the rabbits surprise the crocodile safely delivered the rabbit across. For days the crocodile helped the rabbit cross the river back and forth, but it was a trick. Day by day the rabbit got bigger and bigger from eating carrots and this was the reason the crocodile helped the rabbit, he wanted a bigger meal. So the day finally came that the rabbit jumped into the crocodile's mouth and instead of being delivered from one side of the river to the other the crocodile shut his mouth and ate the rabbit. I never understood why my dad told me that story but to be fair he would always add " that rabbit should have worked out more maybe then he could fought back". But seeing Brads true face made me feel like that rabbit.   
For so long he let me in to something that made me feel connected to people I thought loved me but in truth he only tolerated me and allowed me in so that I could amuse him and do as he commanded. He didn't eat me like the crocodile but in that moment I felt dead. 

Brad- don't say that Josh, how long have we known each other 

Josh- we've known each other for a long time but I don't think you ever really wanted me, not in a relationship, not as a friend, I think you just didn't care enough to stop me from thinking otherwise 

Brad- I made it clear I would never want you as anything more than a friend, more than a pet 

Josh- but we aren't even that, and you made it worse by how you let me and Bianca sleep together in front of you , the way you would invite me over only so I could fantasies about something more with you in the room 

Brad- you expect me to feel bad about you falling for me , I cant control what goes on in your head Josh 

Josh- but you did , you put more thoughts in my mind than anyone , you didn't say yes but when you said no .... you dragged it out, how could we ever just be friends when there was so much sex and everything else involved 

Brad- we never had sex 

Josh- but you were in the room , always watching me or me watching you 

Brad- so what , sex isn't that big a deal , for fucks sake this is why Bianca and I are fighting now , you were just a friend I'm so god damn sorry that I thought you were cool enough to share with 

Josh- if we were really just friends tell me something about myself 

Brad- your not serious 

Josh- whats my middle name 

Brad- I'm not doing this with you Josh

Josh- how old am I 

Brad- Josh stop now and we can forget this whole conversation 

Josh- whats my favorite movie, when did I have my braces taken off , do I like cake or brownies 

Brad- fuck , I don't know ... I don't Fucking know is that what you want to hear , I don't know , but you don't know shit about me ether 

At some point Brad and I had met in the center of the room . It was only when we stopped speaking that we could feel how loud we had gotten. His face was twisted in an angry knot and so was mine, but as the silence hit I came back to myself. 

Josh- I should go 

I turned and started to make my way back up the stairs and out of the basement. He followed behind me as I got to my car. 

Brad - Josh , come on man you aren't gonna just throw away what we have over this are you , your my dog .... your my dog Josh

As I got in my car I didn't have to think as my next words came naturally. 

Josh- I know everything about you and I'd say I love you more than you love yourself but that's impossible, you said we aren't in a relationship and you don't even know or care enough about me to be a friend, so no I'm not your dog and I never was 

I drove home and went to bed , I had enough for one day. I was sad and angry but those feelings were in the back seat of what I can only describe as relief. The only thing I wanted was my ball of fur, Mason. I cried that night but not because I lost Brad, I never had him at all, I cried because I wished Mason would answer my call. I felt alone siting in my bed watching as the light from outside went down and turned my room into a cave of loneliness and shadows equal to that of what I was feeling. I could see Mason's face in the dark corners of my room like a projected image I knew he was there but I couldn't feel him. 

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of a wet pillow and a text from Chip. It was another viral video of the same guy from the last one he sent me.In this video the guy was more visible, he had black fur and was a cat of some kind. As the video went on I came to realize who it was. Mason was the star of a viral video. He was stumbling around campus ranting, he was probably high. 

I called his phone for hours trying to figure out if he was alright but still I got no reply. It was Christmas eve and I knew that Mason was still on campus dealing with the ultimatum I gave him. I didn't think I could push him to go crazy the way he was , but then again I put him between a rock and hard place. It wasn't hard to put together that he was ranting about me in those videos. I just wished he would pick up his phone so I could tell him I didn't care If he came out or not. I just ended a relationship that was nonexistent and had no chance of progress so off course I was worried that I might have caused the end of a relationship that may not have been perfect but was going somewhere. 

With no way of getting Mason to talk to me I texted Chip again. He somehow was keeping up with Mason and somehow knew I would want to know what was going on on campus. 

Josh- why did you send me that video 

It took him maybe fifteen minutes to respond. 

Chip- what video 

Josh- the one with the lion in it , both actually 

Chip- oh I thought you'd wanna see it 

Josh- but why 

Chip- your dating Mason aren't you 

I couldn't tell if he was asking me or telling me he knew but ether way he was hitting a subject he shouldn't have known existed. Before I could reply he sent another message. 

Chip- I saw you leaving his apartment a bunch of times 

Josh- how , are you spying on him .... on me 

Chip- naw man , I'm his weed dealer, I saw you at his place because I was coming by to see him 

I face palmed myself. 

Josh- your a weed dealer, your his weed dealer 

Chip- yea man 

Josh- whatever, is he alright 

Chip- who 

God I wanted to reach through the phone and slap the slushy I knew he was slurping on out of his hands. 

Josh- MASON , is Mason OK 

Chip- oh yea , he's been having me over a lot these past couple days

Josh- can you give him a message for me 

Chip- no 

Again I want to reach through the phone. 

Josh- why not 

Chip- I'm not on campus anymore

Josh- why not 

Chip- its Christmas eve dude, I don't sell during the holidays 

I threw my phone across my room. 

I had to go through Christmas eve knowing that Mason was going crazy and there was nothing I could do about it because he wouldn't respond to text calls, and chip was unreliable. I debated driving back to campus to talk to him but as much as I wanted to fix things there was no way I could just high jack my mom or dads car for that kind of trip. I decided that after Christmas I would go back to school. My parents wouldn't be thrilled about me spending new years away from home but I felt I needed to get back to campus as quickly as possible. I just had to get through two days , three at the most , and then I could make things right. Just two days , Christmas eve and Christmas. 

Christmas eve is a day and night where my relatives come over and I play butler while my mom plays chef and my dad plays host. Everyone usually spends the night and In the morning leaves after breakfast to get back to their own homes.

Christmas is a day spent with only my mom and dad . Dad tries to eat as much food before the shelter people come to take the leftovers. Mom records me while I open gifts. At night we all relax with and joke about how much we all hated having the relatives over Christmas eve because they are always terrible people. And then I give mom and dad there gifts before they go to bed , usually its nothing special but I try.

Regrettably I had forgotten to get my parents anything for Christmas. During all of my episodes spent trying to work my social life I didn't have much time to do shopping . I suppose I knew what I'd do while I waited to get back to campus. I needed to find my parents something for Christmas.... In less than two days.


	14. Eve

Every Christmas eve we knew who would be coming over. My uncle Dresden and his wife Doris were my overly political relatives. My cousin Betty, a singer, and her boyfriend Rick ,an artist were probably my favorite relatives to see Christmas eve. My aunt Bullock and her boyfriend Maverick were everyone's least favorite couple to see and their two kids Mandy and Derek were no better. Then you had my dad's brother Jonah who I was almost named after, his wife Linux, and their twin daughters Wendy and Lindsey. 

It was hard to leave my room and greet them as they arrived. So many different kinds of relationships , and I couldn't help but wonder which Mason and I related to the most. 

Dresden and Doris were what I'd call an opposite couple. They were those people who you'd think want nothing to do with one another and somehow get married. They seem to always have the most electric chemistry. They probably get off to arguing. they have to with how often you hear them yelling at each other. I bet the sex is great because when you don't have much in common somehow sex can get you to still want each other. But if sex is all you have keeping you together whats keeping you from wanting someone else. Were Mason and I surviving only because of the sex . We aren't opposites necessarily but we do disagree on the matter of if he should come out, but is it fare to count something like that? But he did try to make me forget and move past it with sex. 

Maybe Mason and I were more like my cousin Betty and her boyfriend Rick. The were what I call a Complementary couple. Those people who aren't the same but go together so well its like they were cut from the same piece of paper. They finish each others sentences do everything together, and generally seem to meld in all the perfect ways. Only thing is they suck to hang out with , they only ever want to talk about how much they love each other and they make people uncomfortable by the way you cant seem to have one without the other. They don't have their own lives anymore its like they turned into one person. I cant honestly say I know for sure if Mason and I were that kind of couple, we never went out anywhere around people. We did seem to click in all the right ways though. 

I know Mason and I were nothing like Jonah and Linux. They were a Space couple. Hardly ever together weather it be because work keeps them apart or they just don't make the time for one another. when they are together its like they're first date all over again, they know little about one another. They probably stay together for the shallow reasons that brought them together like looks money or just the ability to say they have someone. 

But that only left my aunt Bullock and her boyfriend Maverick's type of relationship, Copies. they basically act like the same person. They like the same food, have all the same friends, and are probably together because when they wake up in the morning and look each other in the eye its like looking in a metaphysical mirror. They're basically in love with themselves. Being two of the same person they always fight about who does things better or who is the leader of the relationship, they always fumble over each other because they're trying to play the same part. And as much as I didn't believe Mason and I were anything like them we did have one thing in common. Nether myself or mason knew for sure who was wearing the pants in the relationship. 

Maybe I was crazy for trying to fit my relationship with Mason into a box like my family's. After all no one relationship is the same as another no matter how similar. In all my thoughts there was one thing that didn't cross my mind though. My mom and dad knew that I was bi but none of my family did. I was so caught up in the fact that I was seeing and hoping I was still in a relationship with Mason, a lion, and how I was hiding that news that I completely forgot about him also being a guy. 

My mom and dad, though they weren't perfect at it, were accepting of what they knew about me. They were so accepting it over shadowed that I still had to somehow break the news to my family. 

I woke up that morning to the smell of breakfast. I made my way down stairs and saw that my cousin Betty and her boyfriend were in the kitchen being forced to taste test food by my mother. 

Betty- Josh 

Rick- hey little man

Josh- Betty, Rick , hey 

She got up from the table using me as a way to get away from the mound of food. She gave me a bear hug and whispered in my ear. 

Betty- save me from your mom please, she's had me try 12 cakes and we just got here five minutes ago 

I laughed as we broke our hug. 

Josh- hey mom do you mind If take Betty upstairs I wanna show her something from school 

My mother didn't even look up from her cook book as he spoke with her back turned to me. 

Martha- go ahead 

Rick- cool 

Rick started to stand from his seat.

Martha- not you ,I need you to stay and taste a few glaze recipes I've been working on 

Rick- oh 

Betty- we'll be back in a bit honey 

Rick- ok babe 

Rick sunk back into his seat as my mother brought him a plate of ham. Betty and I left the kitchen and I almost felt bad for Rick. 

Betty- how does your mom afford to cook so much food every year 

Josh- that's like asking how does the sun stay in the sky all day , because they want to 

As we neared the stairs there was a ring at the front door so I answered it. The second my hand turned the handle the door was all but forced open by my over bearing aunt Bullock. 

Bullock- Josh 

She grabbed me and almost crushed my bones in a strong hug. My aunt was, for lack of a better word, butch. Her name was Bullock after all , you don't name a girl something like that unless you want them to grow up to be a bad ass manly type. 

Josh- hey aunt B 

She let me go as her Mandy and Derek walked in . They were on their phones caught up in something online. They didn't even say high as they walked past me and Betty and went into the living room. The last time we I'd seen them they were both just barely out of dippers , and now they have a Vlog online. Maverick greeted Betty and I the same way as Aunt Bullock before he joined her and the kids in living room. 

Betty and I made our way upstairs to my room and as we got inside and started to close the door behind ourselves we could hear the door bell again, so someone else must have arrived. 

Betty- I don't know how you do it Josh 

Josh- do what 

Betty- have the family over every Christmas , especially with our gallery or crazy we call family 

Josh- well my mom and dad are the one's who host the Christmas eve party, I live on campus at college now so its kinda like I'm a guest too this year

I sat on my bed as Betty looked out my window watching more people arrive. The Christmas eve party was for more than just the family. My mom would invite her friends, my dad would invite his work out buddies and coworkers, and everyone else usually had a plus one they would bring. But only the family would spend the night after the party was over. 

Betty- I almost forgot your a college kid now , Rick and I were so happy when we heard you decided to be a film major, its good to have another artist in the family 

Josh- yea 

I didn't have the heart to tell her the only reason I decided to be a film major was because I didn't know what I wanted to do. But a decision is a decision regardless of what brings you to making it. I did enjoy my film classes but I didn't feel like a real artist like Betty or her boyfriend. 

Betty- maybe you can film my first music video 

Josh- that would be fun , but I probably wouldn't be too good at it , I haven't learned much of anything yet aside from the history of cameras 

Betty- well when you do learn all the ins and outs It would be a great way for us to spend some time together, just you, me, and Rick 

Josh- you, me and Rick? 

Betty- well yea Rick makes most of my album art so of course he'd be a part of my first music video , and you guy's haven't gotten a chance to hang out much since we started dating

Betty was like my big sister and in a way I was like her big brother. She wasn't always around but when she was she was with someone and typically no matter how much he might have already convinced herself she was in love she would want me to get to know who she was involved with too. She had been seeing Rick for a long time , much longer than an of her past boyfriends, and even though Rick and her weren't married it seemed like a sure bet that they were an item. 

Josh- sounds like fun , but hey I was wondering if maybe you could cover for me so I could go do something 

Betty- go do what 

Josh- I need to go get my mom and dads Christmas presents 

Betty- Josh , you forgot their gifts 

Josh- I know , I know , but I've been busy and had a lot on my mind lately 

Betty- well we are artist, you could always make them something 

Josh- yea , I cant exactly write them a song like you , or draw them a portrait like Rick , and I might be a film major but there's no way I could come up with something watchable by tomorrow 

Betty- well , I suppose I could cover for you 

Josh- thank you so much 

Betty- but when you get back you have to be on D.D watch 

Josh- deal 

D.D watch is what me and my family take turns doing whenever my uncle Dresden and his wife Doris come over. Being such the opposites that they are the family takes turns making sure they don't erupt into a big fight that ruins holiday get togethers.

Betty and I returned downstairs as a wave of guests entered the house. It was Jonah his wife and two daughters. To my surprise his daughter Wendy brought someone along with her. I wasn't surprised by her bringing someone but rather who or perhaps I should say what they were. She walked in with fox on her arm and I don't mean a fur coat, which were illegal in that part of the state anyway. It was her new boyfriend , he was her new boyfriend. As they walked through the house everyone stared. It was amazing, not to long before their arrival I was questioning how to tell my parents I was in a relationship with a fur and then Wendy walks in with one. I wanted to stick around to see how my family was taking Wendy's relationship to gage how they would take min , but unfortunately I need to leave as soon as possible so I could do last minute Christmas shopping. 

As I walked past Wendy and her boyfriend, the fox, he gave me a look as though he knew I was a part of some club. I ignored his looked and exited the house. 

There aren't many places to buy gifts on Christmas eve. Most of whats available is more than lacking in the quality department and if its worth buying its probably overpriced. The mall was supposed to be closing early so I didn't have much time to look around, but to be honest more time might have made the whole ordeal more complicated. 

My parents work out a lot so anything gym related would be a safe bet but would also be obvious and uninspired. My usual gifts to my parents aren't much but they tend to be more than obvious. I couldn't just get my mom a new pot and my dad new running shoes, I'm not even sure I could afford to get those things. Whatever I got them needed to be special, cheap , and good quality but it seemed that nothing I found had more than two of those needs. 

I spent about three hours walking around before I found what had to be the perfect gift. 

When I was growing up I wasn't an athlete but there was a year , a special year , when someone could have made a case that said otherwise. It was kids track. My mom and dad both made it to every track meet, at that time my dad was between jobs and my mom had just found out she couldn't have anymore kids. My parents never let me know what was going on the kept me in a protective bubble. Every day that year I could feel there was something wrong, as a kid you just know even when you don't, but my track meets seemed to be golden moments. Sure it was just kids running and not taking it to seriously because they just wanna have fun , but when my parents saw me win a race it was special. They would be the loudest in the bleachers, and rub in every victory and it seemed that when I was on that track there were no problems lurking in the background trying to pop my bubble. 

I think I was 4 or 5 but I can still remember what we did my last race that year. My dad finally found a new job , one that was steady and had good pay. My mom started having over my cousins more often for me to play with as she got past not being able to have more children. That last race marked the end of one chapter and the beginning of another. We went out to eat to celebrate and at the end of the meal my mom and dad gave me something I wish I had kept up with. It was a trophy made out of plastic to look like gold. In the engraving there was a message that read "to our son never stop running and we will always be proud". At the time I took the message literally and believe the only way to make my parents happy was to keep running and to win. I didn't know that next year I would have to race in a high qualifying league because of my age . I was now in a league that allowed cheetahs and lions in the same race as humans. It didn't take long for me give up on my athletic career and with it my hopes of making my mom and dad proud again. After my third loss that next year I broke the trophy my parents got me out of rage and hate for the disappointment I thought I was. My dad explained to me that he and my mother didn't care if I was the next track star , they just wanted me to never give up on what makes me happy. 

That's how I know I found the perfect Christmas present. That trophy that I broke and smashed and eventually lost could never be replaced but I found something that could be a reminder of what it stood for. It was a set of medals. I thought it would be cool to get my parents a gift to show them that we all were still running in our own way. It cost me almost all of my bank account to pay for three with the same engraving as my original trophy but I thought it was worth it. Carrying the medals back to the car I thought to myself "am I still running, and If so who or what for". Was I living to be the the next big director , or was I just standing in whatever place I fell into? Was i living for love or was I just clinging to something that could never work because I didn't know what else to do? If running is living and being lost is standing still then I wasn't sure if I'd moved in a long time. 

When I returned home most of the guests had arrived, mom put out a buffet of food and dad was being kept from it by all the kids. Our annual Christmas eve parties are usually packed yet still mostly family, but that year it seemed like we just let anyone in. The neighbors were there , my tenth grade history teacher was there , even Brad was there. Why was Brad there? I have no idea who let him in but to be honest with how many people were inside he probably didn't have to work hard to sneak in. Before he could notice that I noticed him I pulled him away from the party and into my bedroom. 

Josh- what the hell are you doing here


	15. Night

He had such a smug look on his face, it was amazing how in the span of only a couple of days he went from being a life line to being a nuisance. If my mom or dad saw him it would ruin Christmas for sure, but there was no telling what he'd done in the time it took me to pull him away from everyone else. 

Brad- You were gonna have a party and not invite me 

Josh- you know why I didn't invite you , you shouldn't be here 

Brad- are you still on this whole idea of me being the bad guy 

Josh- I don't care what you are I just need you to leave 

Before I could continue my bedroom door was opened from the outside. It was Betty. 

Betty- Josh you said you would take over the D.D watch 

Josh- Betty I'm a little busy right now 

Betty- oh no we had a deal , I've been dealing with an argument over fur politics since you left and I need a break 

Josh- but I 

Betty- and who is this 

Josh- he is no one 

Brad- my name is Brad , and yours 

Betty- Betty

Brad- thats a beautiful name 

They started to meet to do a hand shake but I quickly stepped between them stopping it. 

Josh- Brad was just leaving 

Betty- Josh why are you being so rude to your friend 

Josh- he isn't my friend

Betty- but he's in your room alone with you, is he more than a friend 

Josh- Betty 

Betty- Josh you should really go handle D.D watch 

Josh- but 

Betty- but nothing, Ill keep your "not" friend company while your gone

Josh- but, but 

She all but banished me from my own room , and I could feel Brad laughing as he watched. I thought to myself what could be the worst possible thing to happen. He was in my room away from the party , but would he stay that way. He knew a lot of things that I had yet to tell my family, but he was still on some cloud that made him believe we were on good terms. And he was with Betty so they had to be talking about something. Honestly there was no telling what he might say or do. 

It was hard to focus on D.D watch with the knowledge of several bombs possibly being dropped. Dresden and Doris were discussing furs and what they might do for Christmas. On the surface it might have seemed like a harmless conversation but in reality nothing is ever a harmless conversation with D.D. They were both always so political and in high school they were on rivaling debate teams. Every word between the two was a calculated move with the potential to shift a battle of words into a battle of thrown food and furniture. They were far from abusive with one another but to say things got physical between them would be a great understatement. You could almost compare them to preschoolers with vocabularies big enough to match Webster. All of their back and forth was nothing but background ringing in my ears as the room was silent with pressure. My body was on autopilot speaking and saying what it needed to as my true self was clawing to run back upstairs. 

In the midst of my division and through the back and forth of D.D I heard my dad in game room . He was speaking to Wendy and her boyfriend. I had to listen in , how could I not , I was trying to date a lion. 

Wendy- yes this is my new boyfriend Venice, say hi Vince 

Vince- nice to meet you sir 

My dad gave a grunt in reply. 

Wendy- we met while I was at School Vince is my lab partner, hes so smart, aren't you Vince 

Vince- you are too Wendy 

The contrast between Wendy's high energy and speed and Vince being almost sluggishly slow and low energy was almost comical. My dad didn't say much during the conversation but his usual grunts and sounds filled the need for words. 

I wanted to listen to them talk more but in my leaving the living room to listen in on my dads take on a fox I left my post. D.D were beginning to get loud. The other guest were beginning to migrate away from them in waves. 

Dresden- have we learned nothing from the Philippines, you cant steal a turkey and then call it chicken 

Doris- it wasn't Turkey it was Lamb, and your mother loved it 

I was gone for too long to even begin to follow what the conversation was about. 

Dresden- no one in the right mind would call that Lamb, at best its fish 

Doris- you know nothing 

Dresden- I know more than you, and that is enough 

Doris- you always get like this , you just have to right 

Dresden- oh and you don't 

Doris- I don't have to be, but I am 

I tried to cut in but there back and forth was so locked in nothing I could have said would have any effect.

Josh- hey you guys maybe we should all go check out my dads new obstacle course he made this year

Dresden- your just like your mother 

Doris- and your just like your father 

Josh- or maybe we could hit the kitchen, my mom put out plenty of food 

Dresden- it doesn't matter what the name is , Turkey is not pork thus it can not be bacon and in the same sense a turkey 

Doris- it was lamb 

Dresden- lamb, pig, fish, whatever it was it wasn't chicken 

Josh- You guys 

They only got louder and seemed to be nowhere near ending. 

Doris- you and your mother both ate enough of it to feed two families 

Dresden- just because it was good does not mean it was chicken 

Josh- you guys please 

Doris- but you admit that it was good 

Josh- please can you just 

Dresden- that is besides the point 

I had enough, i said the one thing in my mind that I was sure would stop their conversation. Though I wish I chosen to say something else. 

Josh- I'm bi 

They quickly stopped mid speech and turned to me . As they stared at me I could feel a great deal of eyes burning holes in the back if my neck as well. Before I could say another word Dresden and Doris were getting out their wallets. They passed each other ten dollars before putting their wallets away. 

Dresden- I told you he was gay 

Doris- I told he was straight 

Josh- you have to be kidding me 

Dresden- hes bi not straight 

Doris- its closer to straight than gay 

I walked away before I lost control and smacked them both. I was unaware of the fact that my outburst had shifted the attention of the party from Mandy and her fox to me. I wanted to get back upstairs to Brad and Betty it seemed like my every footstep brought me in front of family needing to ask me the same questions. by the time I made it to the stairs I was certain my entire family were ether bigoted or naive, I preferred the second choice. 

I made my way up the stairs and to my bedroom only to find Brad was gone , but Betty was still there. 

Josh- where did he go 

Betty- who 

Josh- Brad , the guy I left you with , where did he go 

Betty- Josh calm down he's just downstairs, he went to grab us some food 

I started to run back out of my room , but Betty said something on my way out that stopped me in my tracks. 

Betty- he said you were stressed out I didn't realize you were going postal 

Josh- he said what 

Betty- that you've been stressed out 

Josh - did he say anything else 

Betty- he said you haven't been the best friend as of lately 

Josh- Brad is not my friend, he shouldn't even be here 

Betty- Josh how can you say something so mean about a friend who clearly cares about you 

Josh- He is not my friend , look we can talk about this later but right now I need to find Brad 

I returned downstairs and trudged through waves of guests blocking my path. I saw him standing in the kitchen talking to my mom . No matter how hard I tried to get through It seemed I was trapped in slow motion having to watch as Brad was undoubtedly unload a clip of bullets that would be secrets and lies on to my family. As I finally neared the kitchen he he looked in my direction and we locked eyes before he moved again and I lost him the crowd.

Once I was inside the kitchen My mom pulled me to the side. 

Martha- we need to talk 

Josh- can it wait mom I'm looking for someone 

Martha- no we need to discuss this now 

Josh- what did he tell you 

Martha- it doesn't matter what does is that you invited him without telling me or your father

Josh- I didn't invite him 

Martha- he seems better than I remember from when the two of you went to school together but this is a family party, its not for everyone 

I had to do a double take to understand what my mom was trying to imply. She was serious. 

Josh- mom , there are a lot of people who aren't family here

I motion to the big crowds of people standing in the living room and poring into the kitchen from all sides. 

Martha- you still should have told me or your father that you would have a friend over 

Josh- mom, I get it and I'm sorry but please I really need to find Brad 

Martha- go ahead , but I better not catch the two of you smoking the devil's cloud in the backyard like when you were in high school 

Josh- you wont I promise 

I hurried along making my way outside to the back yard. There were a bunch of people running my dad's obstacle course which wasn't very safe since it was beginning to be dark out. It took me a moment but eventually I found Brad by the start of the obstacle course as my aunt Bullock and Maverick were preparing to start the race. They took off and I grabbed Brad by his arm pulling him away from everyone behind a shed we had in the back yard to the side of the house. 

Josh- you need to leave 

Brad- why , I'm not doing anything wrong Josh 

Josh- you said it yourself, we are not friends or anything else , so I don't want you hear 

Brad- Josh man , look I get it maybe I'm an ass hole 

Josh- yea you are 

Brad- but after you left the other day I realized I don't have many friends   
... I don't have any friends, I'm a dick and its no secret but you were the closest thing to a friend that I had 

Josh- I don't care right now 

Brad- I don't know how to be friends but I cant just let you walk out 

Josh- its not your decision to make 

Brad- fuck Josh, I'm trying to be nice and shit and you.... you wont even listen 

I could hear a crowd cheering as my aunt and Maverick were running the race , they had to be close to make there way to finish. 

Josh- Brad , I cant believe anything you say , how do I know that your not just trying to win me over to have your pet back 

Brad- you don't , but like I said man your the closet thing to a friend that I got so I'm not leaving you alone ether way 

Josh- your crazy 

Brad- maybe but not too long ago you liked that I was , were not done Josh and if you try to ice me out of your life again Ill blow the lid off of all your shit 

Josh- what does that mean, are you threatening me 

Brad- maybe I am , I would hate to hurt a friend but if you keep trying to kick me out I might slip up and mention a few things you've told me about while you were at school 

Josh- you wouldn't 

Brad- you know I would , why else would you want me gone from this party so bad 

Josh- because we aren't friends 

Brad- but we have to try to be Josh , trust me you'll look back on this in about a week and thank me, but I can see that you want to be alone with your family so Ill go 

Josh- really, just like that 

Brad- just like that , because I'm your friend ... or at the least I'm trying to be , so it would be nice for you to try to 

Josh- this is blackmail, this is extortion, 

He started to walk away still wearing that smug grin on his face. 

Brad- don't be so dramatic Josh, I'm not even asking for money

The rest of the night was eventful but after dealing with brad it felt like nothing. My aunt Bullock and Maverick ran the obstacle course at least five times before my dad had to come along to stop them when it was too dark outside. I got to watch a video of my blurting out that I was bi from Mandy and Derek's laptop, apparently they captured the entire thing and put it on their Vlog. D.D were still arguing about something but it was late so we allowed them to get so loud that the none family members in the house were scared out. Betty and her boyfriend Rick weren't seen around the house as much as I had expected. When I went back up to my room I found that the door was locked with Betty and Rick still inside. There were plenty of moans to suggest what they were doing. It made since because I was questioning why Betty seemed to be in my room almost all day , they were probably waiting for the right moment. My dad pigged out on the left over food , for the rest of the night he was not seen without a plate in his hand. My mom finally was done cooking and I finished the night helping her clean up and put away food. I made it through Christmas eve but as I cleaned up with my mom the only thing that was on my mind was how Brad was now a problem hanging over my head. 

I now see that something amazing and terrible had happened. I started that year focused on school and grades and making my mom and dad proud that I was doing better than I did in high school. Later, against my promise to focus on school, I let myself get involved with someone. Then Brad became a problem that I tried to cut out of my system but because I broke my promise to my parents he had something to hang over my head. But I wouldn't change the fact that I broke my oath , I loved Mason too much to make him a regret. It was a tangled web of interconnected reason and wants and I saw that the only way to free myself would be to tell the truth that was being held against me. I dropped the towel I had in my hand and turned to my mom as she was washing dishes. 

Josh- mom 

Martha- yes honey 

Josh- I'm dating a guy 

She dropped the dishes and turned her attention to me so eager to have me being open with her. 

Martha- oh honey, tell me everything about him 

I gulped and looked away for a moment, with all the strength I had I forced the words out of my mouth. 

Josh- he's a lion


	16. Filler

I told my mom who I was dating and it could not have been more anticlimactic, but i suppose real life is anticlimactic. They didn't care that he was a lion. In fact they expected I would find myself with a fur when they realized what school I would be going to. So much stress and for what ? If nothing else It was the first time I said out loud to anyone even myself that I was in an actual relationship. Sure I implied it plenty of times and have said I was seeing someone but that was the first time I admitted to being in a relationship, a real relationship. 

Nothing too eventful happened Christmas day, in fact I'd go so far as to say nothing happened. I was able to just kick back and relax. The relatives were gone I opened my presents and I watched old Christmas movies with my mom and dad. The most note worthy thing that happened that day was when I gave my parents their Christmas presents. They all but cried tears of joy , or my mother did anyway while my dad simply gave me a head node for thank you. 

Where the story really picks up is after Christmas. I convinced my dad to take me back to school early. When we arrived everything seemed normal but it was when I got out of the car and walked on campus that I realized something was off. The school was a ghost town , of course it was , who stays on campus during the holidays. It was freezing cold outside, the way the wind made a sound that only echoed in the silence made the void of students clear. There was even a slight haze that you only get when its cold and your alone. It was as if I should not have been there. The school, the weather was telling me to leave to go away, but my dad was already gone. The was no way to take back my decision no matter how wrong it felt. There was a great vibe of negative energy warning me , but I was too caught up in my plan to make things right with Mason. 

He still wasn't answering my calls. I texted him and left him as many voice messages as I could while I walked to my dorm room. When I made it there none of the guys were , they probably went home for the holidays. It was late and as much as I wanted to see Mason I knew with the weather being so harsh It would be better to wait until morning. 

Being in an apartment made for four leaves a lot of room for thoughts to flow. I had no real plan , no strategy no real idea as to what I would say to Mason and It was becoming clear to me. Trying to sleep in my room was like a bad horror film. I was alone on campus in a dorm apartment with bad locks and my room's lock was worse. Its hard to play tough when your alone, there is no one there to reinforce your logic as to why you shouldn't be scared. I was lucky enough to eventually fall to sleep though.

I had a dream, it was short but vivid enough to leave an impression. It was like I was in a music video trying to be a movie. When I woke up the next morning I felt it was worth remembering so I wrote it out on my phone. As I wrote it I started to cry and I struggled to finish it. It read "I was a number and I wanted more than i could give , and I gave to the one person who couldn't stand to live. Like a twisted melody we played our hearts like a game . Then my lover was forever gone never to be seen again. So cold and twisted , so lost but in the light. I tried to fix him but he didn't have the will to fight. His name was 43 and I was number 2. Two souls trapped in a box unable to move. We didn't know how we ended up in such a place . But we were all that we had so it wasn't all that bad. He cried in my hands and I offered him a word. He gave me all his heart ache and I promised to make it end. But one day we were set free and we saw the sun. Then 43 was somewhere on the run."

I thought to myself "strange way to start my morning".I showered , put on clothes, ate breakfast and looked out the window noticing that snow was beginning to fall outside. I looked back on the past week and even further before then and felt like it was all just filler. Everything that happened from the point when I left Mason's apartment leaving him with the ultimatum to the point of me standing at my door way preparing to walk to his house , it was all just filler. It was procrastination at its finest . Testing , going back home , Christmas it was all keeping me from talking with Mason. I stood at the front door and found it hard to open it. I wasn't sure if I had enough filler , enough procrastination, maybe I should have stayed home with my parent's and came back after new year. Was it really time to do what needed to be done. It felt like forever and a year was the distance in time that was spent away from Mason, and yet I was so scared I wanted another day. I was prepared to take back my every demand and make things better for us but would he still be willing to try to make things work. He wasn't answering my calls or responding to text how could I have known for sure if he would speak with me in person? 

After nearly three hours of wasting time watching TV and staring out the window I knew I had to go. I came back to school two weeks early so that I could talk with Mason so I couldn't waste the opportunity by letting doubts and fear cloud my will to push forward. 

I had to walk clear across the campus in the snow as it was still falling. It took me longer than it would have to make it to Mason's apartment if it were hot outside. His car was out front when I made it so I assumed he was home. I went up to his door and knocked on it. 

Josh- Mason its me Josh , we need to talk 

He didn't come to the door , but I could hear his living room TV was on. I kept knocking. 

Josh- Mason please 

Still no response and my fingers were beginning to go stiff from the cold. My knocking turned into banging as my patients grew thin due to the weather treating me poorly. 

Josh- Mason .... Mason ....Mason please 

I was about to knock again when from the corner of my eye I saw Mason and his dad coming up the stairs and heading my way. I didn't have anywhere to go or hide so I stood still hoping they had not heard me yelling and banging on Mason's door. I tried to play it cool. 

Josh- Mason 

Mason- Josh 

Josh- what are you doing here 

Mason- I live here , you were just calling out for me 

Josh- was I , you must have miss heard me , I'm sorry I almost didn't realize you were with your dad 

Dean- its always a pleasure Joshua 

Josh- oh call me Josh , my parents do 

Dean- Mason and I were just coming back from The Hampton 

Josh- The Hampton

Dean- yes its where we spend our Christmas together

Josh- that sounds like fun 

Dean- I like to think so , but unfortunately the fun has to end eventually, which is why I'm dropping Mason off , it seems like the both of you need to talk so Ill leave him with you 

Mason- dad

Dean- Mason doesn't have many friends you know , its nice to see he has one so close to him willing to stand in the cold to see him 

Mason - dad 

Dean- alright son I'm done, but it is nice to see you again Joshua 

Josh- you too

The dean left and Mason obviously was not happy to have me standing at his doorstep. He was unhappy but he kept a half smile until his dad was out of view. 

Josh- I'm sorry I didn't mean to.. 

Mason- You think its so easy don't you 

Josh- what 

Mason- its not, What if I tell my dad, what if he finds out, he would disown me

Josh- I didn't mean for your dad to see me here 

Mason- are you gonna support me , put me through school , let me live with you ? because lets be honest I cant pay for school or my apartment without my dad's help and I already work a job.

Josh- I understand, this isn't how I wanted this to go

Mason- I don't think you understand at all, could you imagine loosing your only family because of something that you cant change about yourself 

He was yelling at me like a child pining me up against his door with nothing but his words. 

Mason- I love you but my dad is my dad he's all I got and if keeping a secret is the price I have to pay to keep him then how do I not 

I was stunned . I understood where he was coming from and in the swirl of the moment I realized what he glossed over . 

Josh- you love me 

Mason- that's not what you should be focused on 

Josh- but you said it , I heard you say it

Mason- Josh

Josh- you love me 

Mason- Josh 

Josh- I love you too 

His grumpy frown and dead set eyes were released and before I could blink he kissed me. It was fast and wild. It happened so quickly so suddenly that I didn't know how to react. My body was frozen from the cold but that kiss was so warm and right, it was perfect. But then he broke it. 

Mason- lets go inside 

Josh- does this mean we're OK 

Mason- we can talk about it inside 

He unlocked his door and pulled me inside with him. 

Josh- I just want you to know I don't care if you ever come out to anyone I want you 

He started taking if his jacket and I did too , I thought we were going to have make up sex but he stopped at his shirt. 

Mason- that's really sweet of you Josh... I was actually thinking maybe... maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try to come out to a few people though

Josh- what , but what about everything you just said outside 

Mason- I meant it but only when it comes to my dad , you were right its wrong if me to hide you like I'm ashamed of you 

We met on his couch , we were both so cold but when he pulled me into his arms it didn't take long to warm up against his familiar fur. 

Mason- I'm sorry for yelling at you 

Josh- its alright I'm just glad we're better 

Mason- I think this is the first time you've seen me not high though , like at all high for the past three days

Josh- really 

Mason- yea, I couldn't smoke around my dad

Josh- so your gonna come out to people 

Mason- I want to try 

Josh- well you can start small 

Mason- how do you start small with telling people I'm gay 

Josh- I don't know it just sounded like a good thing to say in my head

Mason- but you were gonna stay with me even if i didn't come out 

Josh- yea , i thought about it and its your choice and who am I to tell you something is easy just because it was for me 

Mason- how did you come out to your family 

Josh- oh my mom and dad caught me watching porn , and I told the rest of my family three days ago and you can probably see it online by now

Mason- that's crazy 

Josh - not as crazy as those viral videos of you 

Mason- what videos 

Josh- the ones of you walking around campus drunk or high last week 

He let me go and put space between us on the couch. 

Mason- there are videos of that 

Josh- yea , people have already made them into songs and everything 

He stood up from the couch and started pacing back and forth. 

Josh- the videos aren't that clear , I only knew it was you in them because I know you

Mason- what if my dad sees them 

He took out his phone and turned it on. The second it was on it went crazy with alerts and notifications. 

Mason- Josh did you call me a hundred and twenty seven times 

Josh- yea , are you just now checking your phone 

Mason- yea my dad makes me turn it off when we're together, but this is kinda crazy 

Josh- you wouldn't pick up and I really wanted to fix things

He smiled and laughed a little as he sat back down beside me pulling me close again that time basically having me in his lap. 

Mason- that means a lot 

I smiled so widely as my mouth spoke before my mind could stop it. 

Josh- are we gonna have make up sex 

I didn't know it then but I felt it, I found something real. Brad would still come to be a problem in the future. Mason had to deal with being a viral video. My parents had yet to meet Mason . Mason and I were still getting to know one another. We were far from a perfect position but we stood or should I say sat on the same couch. And I suppose that's when the story of Mason and Josh started and this story ends, and to most it may seem anticlimactic. Some probably think the only story worth telling is the one with drama falling out the back end or life threatening realizations. In reality this story wasn't about much if you only take it for face value, but if you look deeper into all that took place you'll see that there was more going on than what was on the surface. Even just on the surface I still started a new life in college, got past my preconceived notions about furs , and freed myself from a destructive and one sided friendship. Most importantly I found a real love and we managed to work through our first conflict and stay together so we could grow closer and stronger together. 

 

(For more you can read my other stories that are in the same universe which include "New life" and "Bristol Lion" or you can wait for the next story which is part two to this one "M&J". In the mean time I hope you have enjoyed and will continue to enjoy my stories and know that there are many more to come.)


End file.
